What Good is the Truth
by PeaceLoveHippiness
Summary: Fred realizes one lie can go a long way.
1. Just a little lie

"I could report you." Hermione pointed out.

"_I could report you_." Fred mimicked quite well and Hermione sighed.

"I'll tell McGonagall if you leave."

"Isn't that rude." Fred snuffed her and left once again after hours. He knew Hermione wouldn't say anything; she never did but it was a common argument between the two. Hermione turned back to her books and continued her reading. Why she insisted staying up so late was crazy; it made no sense. She was always so tired she could barely make it up the steps and sometimes she'd just sleep there even if she had a stiff back in the morning. She glanced once more at the time, only 12:37 she couldn't sleep now. She needed to continue to study; how would she pass her classes if she didn't study.

Harry and Ron insisted that she'd pass with flying colors even if she didn't stay up past ten but she didn't think so. Even if she wasn't studying she wanted to be up to chew up that little blighter out for leaving this late again. She knew she was a little controlling and a buzz kill but it was fun to be right and prove it. Anyway she was a Prefect it was her job and she wasn't getting paid to do nothing about it...well she just wasn't getting paid.

Turning back to her book she felt her eyes droop slightly; placing her head down she thought 'only five minutes'.

* * *

><p>Five minutes turned out to be three hours and that's how Fred found her those three hours later as he finally decided to wander back. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl didn't react and Fred sighed; he didn't really want to hear her chew him out when she woke and he couldn't bring her to her bed cause of the curse on the steps. He lifted her up and placed her on the couch in the common room. Silently he summoned a blanket and pillow from her dorm and tucked her in.<p>

He paused and looked at the small fifth year; Fred had watched her grow from an ugly duckling to whatever you could call her now. She still wore her baggy school clothes and her hair was still frizzy as hell but underneath it all she was sort of pretty. If Ginny could just get her hands on Hermione she would be one of the most sought out girls in school probably. He brushed her hair from her face just as-

"What are you doing?" Fred's head snapped up to see Angelina Johnson demanded rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Fred demanded and she shot him a glare, "Nothing you can prove." Fred said grinning and she walked up to him.

"You have Quidditch practice tomorrow you be well rested-!" Fred slapped a hand over her mouth and motioned for her to keep it down, "Why the Hell-!"

"Shush she's sleeping." Fred hissed pointing at Hermione who just rolled over.

"What is she doing down here? Why isn't she upstairs?" Angelina asked frowning.

"I couldn't carry her upstairs." Fred said instantly regretting it as Angelina's mouth fell open, "Not like that-"

"You're shagging Hermione Granger!" He once again pressed his finger to his lips, "That Hermione Granger?" She said quieter.

"No, I'm not shagging the swot." Fred huffed and Angelina shot him a glare that said _tell me the truth Weasley or tomorrow you'll be sprinting laps_. He was going to get in trouble for telling the truth; to hell if he ever did that again.

"Keep it to yourself won't you." He pretended to plead as Angelina's eyes flew open.

"Do Harry and Ron know this?"

"Like I told them; that would be a fun conversation." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"This just keeps getting better; I swear to not tell." Angelina said bolting away and Fred sighed a good lie always got him out of things.

* * *

><p>"I heard they're shagging."<p>

"Sleeping with him how lucky."

"Think she gets to have a go at George too? Maybe at the same time?" Ron made a face realizing that Lavender and Parvati were whispering about Fred; he did not need to know what Fred did in his down time. Or he and George did; he shuddered at the thought.

"You look ill Ron; are you ok?" Hermione said sitting down; to their right Lavender and Parvati pointed it at her and turned away to continue whispering. She glanced down and checked out herself. She had her uniform on like she did every day, there weren't any stains on her clothes...she wasn't having the best hair day but did she ever really?

"Got a problem talk about someone else won't you." Harry said bluntly to the two girl noticed his friends' uncomfortable stance, "They're just being girls 'Mione don't worry about it."

"But it's not just them; I've been getting looks like that all day. Do I have something on me?" She demanded standing up and turning for Harry to check it out.

"Why is she letting Harry get a good view?" Katie Bell demanded of her circle. Most of the Quidditch players ate together; only Ron and Harry didn't but they always sat very close by in case of an emergency announcement. They didn't need to be talking too loud or the other teams would hear.

"She has a boy for each thing." Alicia Spinnet joked, "I bet Ron is for a good snog." They knew that wasn't true; Alicia and Katie were good friends of Hermione so they were open the tease but Hermione couldn't help but stare at them in shock.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded and the two older girls shared glances as Fred, George, and Lee enter the Great Hall.

"Well...didn't Fred tell you?" Angelina asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Fred don't talk." Hermione pointed out and the girls all giggled as Alicia murmured something under her breath.

"It was a secret." Katie pointed out, "I wouldn't want to tell her that I spilled her biggest secret either, Fred's smart." Biggest secret; how had that clone found out that she had a small crush on Draco Malfoy. And he spread it around! The horror! She turned beet red and stepped back.

"What's new?" Fred asked as-**SMACK!** Hermione's hand flew out colliding with Fred's face. He stumbled back as she reached in her pocket for her wand.

"Really Hermione there is worse things."

"Really? It's horrible." Hermione practically sobbed.

"If he was bad looking I would understand but there are uglier boys."

"I guess but come on; it's the whole bad boy thing I swear." Hermione practically sobbed.

"I get it; I used to like Fred too."

"Really- wait Fred?" Hermione paused and glared at the red head who was still recovering from the hit, "_Fred_? You better have a good explanation how this is all a big misunderstanding." She demanded of Fred who gulped.

"It's fine; I would sleep with him too." Katie teased and Hermione gaped at her.

"Sleep with him; I've never slept with anyone." She demanded.

"No need to lie; Angelina caught him and he told her the truth."

"What?" Hermione said and Fred swallowed heavily.

"Hermione...darling...there's no need to hide anymore. Don't you see we're out you don't have to worry about the drama of coming out about our relationship."

"There is no us Fred Weasley."

"Next you're going to say you haven't been sleeping together." Alicia joked.

"You're sleeping with who!" Ron shouted standing up.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone; Fred Weasley you tell them you're lying." Hermione growled and Fred sighed.

"I know you don't want to tell anyone but come one Hermione; dating me isn't that humiliating." Fred said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not dating you! Or sleeping with you!"

"How could you! After everything deny even caring me; next you're going to say that you don't love me." Fred said loudly.

"You love him?" Harry frowned.

"No Harry; come on you know I'd tell the two of you." Hermione demanded but Ron was fuming.

"And here I was thinking you liked me but really when you told Harry you liked a '_certain red-head_' you meant my brother!" Ron snapped and Hermione shot Harry a glare.

"That was a private conversation you shouldn't have told Ron." Hermione seethed, "And Ronald I was talking about you; I don't know what's wrong with Fred but I never will and never have loved him. Or touched him besides that slap."

"How dare you!" Fred accused.

"How dare I how dare you?" Hermione growled, "Tell them the truth Fred Weasley."

"I love her and she loves me and there's nothing more to say." Hermione reeled back to him again when Fred caught her hand. Attempting with her other hand that too was caught pressing her flat up against him.

"I'll hex your dick off- UMH." Fred had leaned forward and captured her mouth in a rushed kiss. In the shock of kissing Fred Weasley she forgot to shove him away. Her hands fell to her sides as he curled his arms around his waist. She just sat there as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Someone snapped inside of Hermione and suddenly she was returning the kiss with passion. He was much better than Victor much better. Next thing she knew Fred was pulling back smiling down at her.

"Still wanna hex that off?" It took two seconds for Hermione to fall back into her surrounds and jump back kicking him in the knees.

"How dare you kiss me? How dare you!" She shouted detangling herself from him, "I fell nasty, like a need a shower." Hermione said glaring at him.

"No wonder I'm the only one who will sleep with you."

"I never..."

"I can't believe you would be so rude Hermione." They thought it was all true and Hermione was lying not the other way around.

"Fine if I'm so nasty it's over." Fred snapped.

"There is nothing...fine whatever I need a shower."

"A cold one?" George finally chimed in and everyone started laughing but Hermione and Fred. Fred smirked at her as Hermione shot him a glare. Well if that's how he wanted it; he was going to get it. No one made Hermione Granger look like a liar.


	2. A few Tricks

"You're shagging my brother." Ron said for the hundredth time.

"No." Hermione replied for the hundredth time.

"I don't believe you." Ron once again snapped back. Hermione once again sighed and Harry once again just remained silent.

"If I was dating your brother don't you think I wouldn't have told you?"

"No you're shagging him; I doubt you would." Ron fumed.

"I swear Ron. You're a child Ron, just listen to me; I wouldn't lie to you." Hermione snapped packing up her stuff and climbing up to her room. She was going to get her revenge if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>"'Mione." Hermione glanced up at Ginny who smiled. Finally someone sensible.<p>

"So how long have you been shagging my brother again?" She teased sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"How'd you know it was a lie?" Hermione asked her best girlfriend.

"Because I know you; two seconds after you walked through the portrait; after your first kiss, I knew. You could not hide shagging my brother from me. Which one is it; Fred or George?"

"Fred; George I think has more common sense." Hermione said with a sigh, "I need to get back at them; he made me look like a complete bitch out there." Hermione let out a sigh before glancing up at her best friend.

"I'm already thinking no need to try and court me on this one. I've always wanted to pull a prank on those two." Ginny grinned and Hermione chuckled.

"I knew I loved you."

* * *

><p>Fred was sitting down stairs on the couch an arm draped over Katie's shoulders as he talked with Lee about a new prank idea. It was common for him to sit like this; he had no feelings for Katie but he always threw his arm around whoever was next to him which was usually George. They were talking like nothing was new when Hermione walked down the steps her eye blood shot from crying and her makeup running down her face. She quickly searched for Ginny who popped up and rushed to her side pulling out a hankie. The two exchanged small whispers before looking over at Fred.<p>

Fred felt bad; this whole thing had made Hermione that miserable. First they thought she was a girl who got laid by a guy she didn't even care about which marked her off as a whore. Then to top it off everyone hated her for lying about her and Fred. Then everyone thought she was just dumped by this guy and she was nothing and Fred was the victim. It must be pretty hard but Hermione could bounce back.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Katie said as Hermione and Ginny vanished up the steps.

"Why?" Fred replied dumbly.

"Are you her boyfriend or what? She's probably sobbing over you." Fred was going to say no but if he didn't try to fix things he'd look like a real arse for leaving her sobbing all the time.

"I can't go up there." Fred offered lamely and Katie shook her head standing.

"I'll get her." And with that Katie was off to get Hermione who would probably come down with a knife to slice his head off with; he liked his head attached.

"Fred?" Hermione said with a small sniffle from behind him and Fred turned to look at her. She looked horrible she looked like she hadn't any sleep and her hair was more of a mess than usual and her skin was just dead; shit he felt bad.

"Come here." He said patting the seat next to him but before she even sat down she started bawling again.

"I'm so sorry." Wait, what? "I was just so mad that you had told our secret that I didn't want anyone to know. I know now that it wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry." She said flinging herself into his arms crying into his chest.

"Um..." Fred said looking down at her.

"I thought you said it was lie." George whispered.

"Yeah what the hell." Lee agreed.

"It is; what are you trying to pull?" Fred murmured to Hermione who looked up at him with a grin.

"I'll make it up to you Fred; I swear I will. I just love you so much; please take me back." She said and it dawn on Fred; now he was looking like the bastard.

"Hermione-"

"Please; you said you'd always love me. Please mean it." Hermione said and Fred sighed as everyone looked at the two of them.

"I-"

"You don't love me anymore do you?" Hermione said sitting back in shock.

"I never said-"

"You lied to me to get me to sleep with you didn't you. You said you'd always love me and I didn't have to worry about you breaking my heart so I could sleep with you. I can't believe you." Hermione said wiping her eyes as everyone glared at Fred...he felt like a chess game and he was in check; damn this sucked.

"I loved the old Hermione." He said grabbing her arms.

"How have I changed?" Hermione snapped yanking away.

"The old Hermione would never have kissed me and said she felt nasty." Suddenly Hermione's lips were one his. Hermione was an amazing kisser; she made Fred's head fog over with lust and his knee buckled. She settled in his lap and ran her hand through his hair; and did it feel perfect. He was about to return the kiss when Hermione pulled away.

"Well fine." Hermione snapped, "Go ahead Fred Weasley and leave I'm better off without you. I don't need you to break my heart on top of everything." Hermione said bolting up stairs as everyone glared at him. Slowly he sunk into his seat and ducked his head; now he felt like shit for breaking up a fake relationship what was this world coming to?

* * *

><p>"Did you see his face?" Ginny said laughing hysterically.<p>

"I know; George was all like 'I thought it was a lie' it was too funny." Hermione said as Ginny fixed her up. The rules is look horrible for three days then come back looking hotter than before or at least that's what Ginny said.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Hermione gestured to her clothes, "I feel like I'm showing too much." She was wearing Ginny's school uniform. Ginny was a little smaller than herself so the skirt was shortened and she couldn't button the top button because her breast were too big so you could see some cleavage.

"Yes now hold still or I'll poke you in the eye." Ginny was doing some eyeliner and Hermione was having the worst time trying not to blink, "Done; don't worry you look hot. If you we're a guy I'd sleep with you." Ginny was like that; she would say the weirdest things that made no sense to Hermione I mean if she was a guy dressed like this it'd make her gay.

"Thanks." She said deciding to take it as a complement, "I'm ready should I notice him or just blow him off."

"Take notice but very little. But make sure you greet George sweetly ok." Hermione sighed but nodded. Walking down the steps she was met by a full common room as everyone got ready for their first class. She wasn't noticed at first until Lavender pointed and gasped.

"She looks beautiful." Parvati whispered and Lavender agreed.

"Morning." She said to the girls who smiled back at her. Scanning the room she found Fred gaping at her. She rolled her eyes at him but waved slightly at George who was also gaping behind him. It wasn't easy to tell the two apart but Hermione could with a little practice. George had a large freckle right on the tip of his nose and it could easily be picked up. She smiled shyly then turned to wait for Ginny who came down about a minute later.

"Do what I said?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded and with that the girls left for class.

* * *

><p>"You said it wasn't real." Ron seethed.<p>

"It's not." Hermione whispered while pretending to take notes in Binn's class.

"Then what the hell were you asking for him back for?" Ron sneered and Hermione sighed.

"He made her look like an arse Ron," Harry cut in, "she had right to make him look equally bad."

"See." Hermione said and Ron huffed.

"I don't like how he was staring at you this morning."

"Let him stare." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nothing will come of it."

"Sure? I mean he's a fine looking bloke from what I've heard." Ron murmured, "Next thing I know my brother will be knocking you up."

"Ewe Ronald; I might have to hurl." Hermione said collecting her books to change to the next class, "I'd like not to have that image in my head please thanks." Hermione said walking out the door while Harry and Ron herded up their books.

"If it isn't Hermione Granger." Fred said leaning up against the wall opposite of the door, "That was clever and it was deserved but I won't let it go so easily so get ready for the fireworks." Fred said grinning.

"Really you've lost already." Hermione said rolling her eyes, "There's nothing else you can do but admit you were lying the whole time; it's the only way to save your reputation."

"So that's what you want is it? You want me to tell everyone that I lied and there is no us?" Fred grinned, "I'll admit defeat when I am defeated but Ms. Granger I have many tricks up my sleeve so don't expect it to be over quite soon." Ron and Harry joined her right then and Hermione sighed; how had they not heard that conversation.

"I don't expect anything less." Hermione said rolling her eyes and next thing you know his lips her lips no separation. Tongue sweeping over tongue she gasped and firmly kissed him back before pulling back, "How dare you kiss me this isn't a game Fred." Hermione hissed

"Here I was thinking you wanted me back and now you're flirting with my brother!" Fred said loudly so all by standers stopped and turned. So that's how he wanted to play, "You won't even kiss me!"

"I didn't know waving was a form of flirting Fred Weasley and here I was thinking you didn't want anything to do with me! Why would I kiss you if you wouldn't kiss me yesterday?" Hermione snapped.

"You did more than wave; what was with the cute blushing smile? Hum? And you couldn't seriously think that I just need some time to realize how much I really love you Hermione." Fred said taking her hand, "I do love you Hermione."

"Well it's too late; you dented me and hurt me. How could I be with a man who can barely keep a promise to always love me?"

"I never broke that promise, Darling." Fred said stepping forward running his hand through her hair. Hermione quickly stepped back and turned away to not look at him.

"Yes you did and you know it." She whispered close to pretend tears, "Just go, Fred I can't take anymore lies." Fred hesitated then touched her hand lightly.

"I would never lie to you." He whispered kissing her cheek lightly and leaving as Hermione lifted her hand to wipe it off glaring in the direction he left.

"Let's go." Hermione fake sighed and locked arms with the boys and walked off.

"You're shagging my brother." Ron murmured again and Hermione gave it up.

"Yes and he was amazing." She snapped and both boys fell silent.


	3. A Little Pickle

"Are you serious?" Hermione snapped as Ron refused to answer her.

"Please tell her that I'm not talking to the liar who shagged my brother." Ron directed at Harry who sighed.

"I didn't; I was kidding I was sick of you saying it so I made you shut up. I never slept with Fred."

"You said you did!" Ron protested, "Everyone heard you."

"It's called a lie." Hermione said angrily throwing her hands to her hips, "You're an arse Ronald Weasley."

"And you're a whore!" Ron snapped back just as Fred walked down the steps, "I bet you'd sleep with anyone who said that you were worth something wouldn't you? Just to feel good about yourself."

"How dare you?" Hermione whispered in shock.

"Ron that's uncalled for." Harry seethed but Ron wasn't done.

"I bet if I said I loved you, you'd allow me to knock you up too."

"I wouldn't let someone as slimy as you touch me." Hermione snapped light tear hitting her cheeks.

"You're such a whore; a little slut. I bet you slept with George whenever Fred wasn't around."

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted stepping back.

"And he doesn't even love you does he; he doesn't even care about you now. How do you feel now?" Ron shouted and Hermione whimpered.

"Well, Weasley, you've done it you've made me feel like shit. Bugger yourself." Hermione snapped looking over her shoulder at Fred.

"Hermione?" He asked in shock and she stepped away from him.

"See what you do?" Hermione whispered bolting. Fred hesitated before dropping his books and quickly following her. He found her alright; right at the bottom of the steps sobbing into her knees.

"Hermione?" He asked and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What do you want; add insult to injury? I don't want to see you right now." Hermione whispered and Fred shook his head.

"I'm here to check on you; I never meant for it to be like that." Fred said sitting down next to her.

"I know." Hermione said choking for air. Fred hesitated and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her closer.

"I'll kick his arse like the amazing boyfriend I'm meant to be." Hermione chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind someone kicking his arse." Hermione said and Fred rested his head on hers.

"I'll get on that." Fred laughed just as Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess I could have a worse boyfriend." She teased just as a gasped sounded behind her.

"Does that mean you guys are going to get together again?" Lavender cut in and Hermione sighed.

"No Lavender; I don't think we will." Hermione stood and wiped her eyes, "Thank you." She said nodding to Fred before picking up her books and hurried off to class.

"That's not going to work." Lavender said smirking at Fred, "We're getting you're girlfriend back."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Fred asked poking her across the table at Lavender and Parvati's constant pestering, "Can we talk?"<p>

"Really?" Hermione asked looking up from her book, "What do you want?" Fred hesitated and slid a piece of paper across the table to her.

"Read it." He said throwing her a teasing wink and Hermione sighed.

"This better be good." Hermione chuckled opening it up.

_Hermione, my dear, please take me back. I love you._

"Fred!" Hermione hissed.

"I'm sorry just Lavender and Parvati." Fred whispered and Hermione sighed.

"It's done and over with go it; it's gone on too long. It's gotten too personal I'm losing my friends Fred we can't keep this up." Hermione said and crumpled it up storming off leaving Fred to pause and stare at her.

"So I take it that it didn't go well." Lavender sighed.

"Turned him right down." Katie said leaning over, "We're going to have to go deeper."

"Maybe it'd be better if we dropped it." Fred offered but the girls shook their heads.

"Nope; we're getting her and you back together if it kills us."

"She just might." Fred sighed letting his head drop to the table.

* * *

><p>"Ok, thank you for coming." Hermione said quieting the crowd, "You all know why we're here. We need a teacher... a proper teacher. Professor Umbridge just will not do." The crowd nodded and cheered causing Hermione to blush slightly.<p>

"Harry has offered to take us under his wing; he'll teach us like we should be taught. He's brilliant."

"But you are the one with the straight O's." Someone demanded.

"She's too busy with Fred." Another one chided and Hermione let her eyes flash over to the red headed twins in the corner.

"Anyway; I will be second in charge. Please this isn't about grades it's about instinct and Harry has the best amount. Trust him." Hermione said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and he smiled up at her.

"Who says You-Know-Who is back; he could be lying." Someone demanded and Hermione sighed.

"If that's what you think then scatter; we don't have time to convince you that you should live." Hermione rolled her eyes. A few people went to stand before hesitating and sitting down, "Thank you; now for those who are still here please sign this so we can know who's in the club." Hermione said holding a piece of paper up.

"I'm not signing anything; imagine how much trouble we could get into."

"Then why are you here?" Hermione demanded, "Does anyone want to sign?" No one moved and Hermione stopped placing it down. She sat down and looked down at the desk.

"'Mione?" Harry question tapping her shoulder.

"This isn't working Harry; no one can convince them to sign. If they don't sign we can't form the club-"

"Do we have to use something special or can I just use my quill." A voice asked followed by the sound of a shifting bag as they searched for a quill.

"You can use your own." Hermione said staring at Fred in shock. He stood and walked over, turning the paper to face him he gave Hermione a weak smile then wrote his name out.

"Anything else."

"Only thank you." She whispered as another person stood to get behind Fred holding a quill. One by one they got up to sign and Fred moved off to the side.

"No problem;" Fred murmured with a shrug, "anything to help."

"Really it means a lot." She said smiling at him and he nodded politely.

"Again anything to help." With that Fred turned and grabbed his bags before walking out.

* * *

><p>She couldn't be cute, she wasn't an option. But as they crowded into their first DA meeting Fred felt his eyes lingering on her more often than not. It was painful when someone pointed out he was staring or when she caught him in the process but he couldn't help it.<p>

"Dueling; it's rather simple." Hermione said, "I know we wanted Harry to be here but he's in detention so I'm running it right now. I just need you to work with me ok?" Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I'm going to need a partner." Hermione said looking at everyone.

"Hey Fred worked the first time didn't he?" Ron quipped and Hermione glared at him.

"Ronald; thank you for offering." She said pointing at the other side, "Take your position. We're only going to be Stunning our partners. Any other spell will resolve in a removal from the DA got it; we don't want any injuries. Ron you're wand will be needed."

"That's what you said to Fred right?" He chided and everyone laughed Hermione's face growing dimmer.

"You're maturity surprises me." Hermione sighed holding out her wand, "On the count of three cast to disarm. One two three..."

"Stupi-"

"Stupify!" Ron flew back and Hermione stood up straighter and placed her wand away, "Now that is a how you would duel. Pair up!" Everyone scurried for a partner. Fred and George were obviously together as they lined up, "Start."

They had gone through a few times and they were equally matched switching off on who would win. Soon they were shooting spells like Windgragum Leviosa and meaningless hexes.

"Fred, George; stunning only. Don't make me call you're mother." Hermione teased. George fained a face of fear while Fred just nodded. As she walked away Fred's eyes remained locked of her cute little arse while George counted to three. Next thing he knew he was flying back on to the pillow behind him. As he recovered George was staring at him with a smirk.

"What?" Fred asked walking up to him.

"You're drooling."

"Am not." Fred muttered. George just nudged his twin and chuckled.

"You like her don't you?" George asked nodding to Hermione who was helping Neville out.

"Only a lot." Fred said nodding his face staring dimly at her, "It was meant to be a joke. All of it." Fred demanded and George sighed.

"Well it seems like you've got yourself into a little pickle haven't you."

"A little?" Fred sighed.


	4. Snuggling on a Couch

"What are you two up to?" Hermione stopped the twins as the carried big boxes of who-knows-what down the steps.

"Nothing." They answered in unison.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." George agreed.

"You want to know about." Fred smirked.

"Run away little Prefect."

"Before you're caught at the scene of the crime."

"Crime!" Hermione hissed.

"It's just some fun; Umbridge needs to loosen up." Fred said sharing a glance with George.

"You'll be caught then removed from today's game." Hermione pointed out.

"They're not going to go off until the middle of the game; we can't be pinned with anything." George smirked skirting away.

"Go off? Fred Weasley."

"Bye Darling." Fred teased bolting off leaving Hermione fuming.

"Fred!" She shouted but the twins were far gone. Hermione debated on whether to follow or not but it was true. Umbridge did need a little reality check, "Wait Fred!"

"What?" Fred complained stopping as Hermione jogged down the steps to where he was standing.

"Umbridge is sitting in the Gryffindor column on the right side. If it explodes make sure it's under her." Hermione smirked and Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Brilliant." They said at the same time and Hermione beamed.

"I try." She waved goodbye and started up the steps not wanting to be more in that than she need be.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the stands waiting for the game to start up. She had expected the stands and quickly found out their plan; fireworks they were setting off fireworks. Hermione felt a little more relieved; they weren't deadly and they couldn't cause anyone harm. They might freak someone out but really they weren't Expel-worthy. Hermione had her Gryffindor colors on as she cheered in the stands.<p>

"I see your boyfriend." Lavender said sitting next to her.

"We're not dating." Hermione said bluntly as Harry flew closer, "HARRY!" She screamed waving. He returned the wave and sped by.

"And why not?" Lavender asked.

"Honestly our relationship got so caught up in rumors; we weren't as close as you guys put us off to be." Hermione sighed, "Not at all."

"Really? Him comforting you seemed rather cute."

"He's more of the older brother type." Hermione offered as she caught Fred staring at her. Sending him a thumbs up; he smirked and pulled over to her, "Ready?"

"Totally; thanks for the idea by the way. I can't believe we didn't think of it."

"Me neither." Hermione said taking his hand and squeezing it, "Don't worry I checked the rule book and you can only get detention for five days for disturbing the peace." Hermione chuckled.

"Good to know; I'll just blame it on George."

"You would not!" Hermione claimed and Fred laughed.

"You got me, I best get out there."

"Have a good game." Hermione didn't remember them ever getting that close before but somewhere between 'dating' she found that Fred wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"Thanks." He said leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Fred." She protested and he smirked.

"It's for good luck."

"Really?" Hermione demanded crossing her arms.

"We'll find out won't we?" He whispered pulling her in for a deep kiss. It wasn't like the other they've shared. The others were demanding and rough; not this one was slow and sensual. Hermione found herself melting into it running her hands up into his hair. His hands were stroking the sides of her face and body and Hermione felt her knees weaken. She barely heard the wolf whistles around them.

"The game." Hermione said, breathlessly, pulling back.

"Yeah." Fred said pulling back, "Set them off half way through the game." Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever."

"I mean it." Fred pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Good luck." She said with a wink pushing him off.

"Not dating?" Lavender accused and Hermione blushed.

"We are officially broken up." Hermione said licking her lips slightly, "There is no us."

* * *

><p>Three...two...BOOM!<p>

The fireworks exploded from the far side of the pitch. Hermione couldn't hide the smile on her face as Umbridge stood and started screaming like a mad woman. She turned and looked over at Fred and shot him a wink before turning back to the commotion. They shot off different designs like Umbridge falling on her face, Umbridge falling off building, and Umbridge exploding; Hermione just giggled and clapped her hands at the display.

"Ms. Granger." Hermione paused and turned to see Snape glaring at her.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione said politely.

"Detention; my office and bring that little boyfriend of yours."

"But sir what did I do and I don't have a boyfriend." Hermione protested.

"I've only seen that magic done by one student; yourself. And the only person who could have come up with such an idea, Mr. Weasley."

"I beg your pardon but there is many Weasleys which."

"Don't play stupid with me." Snape sneered.

"Ron?" She asked and Snape glared at her.

"Five points from Gryffindor for insolence."

"I'll bring this to Professor McGonagall; I haven't done anything and neither have any of the Weasley boys." Hermione demanded crossing her arms.

"I doubt that Ms. Granger-"

"Professor!" Pansy said rushing over, "Umbridge is blaming it on Crabbe and Goyle!" Snape hesitated before leaving with a sweep of his cloak.

"That was brilliant." Fred said throwing his legs over the banister.

"I try." Hermione giggle before frowning, "By the way; what was with that kiss?"

"Good luck." Fred smirked and Hermione shot him a glare worthy of a Weasley, "Really."

"I'm watching you Fred Weasley."

"Why'd you kiss me back?" Fred teased as Hermione started away.

"I haven't gotten you to admit the truth about us yet. And; don't worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Game on Granger; game on."

* * *

><p>Fred and George entered the common room to a roar of applause. They bowed and high five a few of the crowd as they jogged in.<p>

"You're a relic!"

"Amazing; she never saw it coming."

"How'd you do it?" Fred and George glanced over at Hermione who sighed.

"You won't get away with it; Snape knows."

"How?" Fred asked sitting on the edge of Hermione's chair while George sat on the other side.

"I don't know ask the git yourself; threaten me with detention! I'll show him detention." Hermione huffed writing something else down.

"Sounds viscous; how can we help?" George asked and Hermione looked up.

"As if I'd let you help."

"We let you help." Fred teased batting his eyes.

"You demanded there is a difference. Not everyone likes to cause trouble." Hermione huffed as Ginny walked over to them.

"Move lover boy." Ginny said shoving Fred from his 'seat' and took it, "So when were you going to tell me you're dating him?"

"Dating? Who?" Hermione demanded.

"Cormac McLaggen; I mean we all saw you snogging Fred but he was furious! Was talking about he was going to...well I'm not going into details." Ginny sighed as Fred frowned.

"I'm not dating him." Hermione protested, "I wouldn't date him if he was the last man on earth."

"Hermione has standards." Fred cut in frowning.

"So they have to be redheaded, scrawny, and very possessive." Ginny teased.

"Am not!" Fred snapped.

"Cormac likes her." Ginny said bluntly, "He's cute I don't see why she shouldn't date him?" Hermione frowned pausing; why didn't she want to date him? He was cute, older, willing to date her; but something just told her no. Something was wrong though as if she couldn't make herself like the boy or even think he was cute. She had labored over him all last year but now he was last year's news. Now someone else had her heart.

She glanced at Fred who was arguing with Ginny about something and smiled; she liked Fred. He was different than she ever thought and it made her smile; she didn't want Cormac she wanted Fred.

"No I don't think so." Hermione said and Ginny frowned.

"You liked him all last year."

"Well, I don't now." Hermione sighed and Ginny eyed.

"See." Fred pointed out and Ginny glared at him.

"Go be jealous somewhere else."

"I'm not jealous I don't like her; we broke it off. We're done...over." Fred added bitterly.

"That was a hell of a kiss for two friends. What do you take me for a fool?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Fred frowned and Hermione sighed.

"I'm doing homework argue elsewhere." She snapped curling up and scratching more words on her paper.

"Homework," Fred frowned, "we just beat the Slytherins and you're doing homework. There's a party; be fun."

"No I don't think I will; I am so behind as it is so I could watch you play." Hermione huffed.

"Watch me play?" Fred teased and Hermione went pink.

"Watch Harry; I was watching Harry." Hermione stammered.

"Liar; you liked the way I look in a uniform."

"In your dreams." Hermione rolled her eyes standing but Fred caught her arm, "Let me go."

"Stay for the party." Fred said swaying to the music that was on.

"I can't Fred; I have work to do." Hermione sighed as he curled his hands around her waist.

"It's a party; stay for it." Hermione looked up into the gorgeous blue eyes and sighed.

"I guess an hour wouldn't hurt anyone but no longer Fred Weasley I mean it." One hour turned into three and that turned into four and next thing she knew it was ten o'clock and she was laying with her head on Fred's thigh and her feet on Harry who was pretty much asleep.

"Hermione?" Fred said looking down at the gorgeous brunette in his arm.

"Um hum?"

"Mum wrote me and wanted to know if you wanted to come over for Christmas; usually Ron would ask but he's being a prat." Fred said and Hermione nodded.

"I'd love to." She whispered letting her eyes fall shut.

"I'd love you to too." Fred whispered stroking her hair back from her face and suddenly he felt uneasy; glancing up he saw Harry just staring at him, "What?"

"I'm confused on what is real now? Did you guys used to date?" Harry demanded.

"No." Fred admitted, "But I wouldn't mind." Fred said brushing her face with his hand.

"So she was telling the truth about nothing going on between you two?"

"Course; I wouldn't sleep with her. She's Ron's friend it's just too weird." Fred said, "But they aren't friends no more are they."

"Don't even think about it." Harry threatened and Fred laughed.

"Does that mean I can't date her?"

"I guess you can but remember she's only sixteen." Harry said and Fred smiled.

"I'll remember." He said and leaned down to kiss the side of her head lightly, "Only problem I don't think she likes me."

"Me neither; she's really mad about the whole 'slept with you' thing and Ron not talking to her because of you. She'll get over it soon; I mean you two seem closer now."

"Yeah...closer." Fred said as Harry stood up to leave. A few minutes later Fred and Hermione were the only two down stairs. He gently picked her up and laid down on the couch placing her small body over his. Wrapping his arms around her waist he fell asleep her carefully snoozing away.


	5. After fouFIVE Times

Hermione woke up very bewildered. She was lying awkwardly on someone; her head was resting right about his belly button making the rest of her body settle between his legs. Uncomfortably she shifted and her breasts brushed something that should not be touching. Almost instinctively the organ hardened and Hermione swallowed heavily. Quickly she tried to slide off the boy but the worst happened. The button on her shirt caught on the bottom hem of his shirt and as she sat up it yanked the shirt up to cover his face and her button popped off leaving both of them half naked.

She still had no idea who the boy was that she was laying on but it got worse as he woke and sat up causing her to almost fall off his lap; uncomfortable she wrapped her hands around his waist to stop from falling off and cue Ronald.

"What is going on?" He blanched and Hermione blushed trying to hold up her shirt as the boy pulled the shirt down from his head, "Hermione!"

"Fred!" Hermione gasped and he frowned as if a little disoriented.

"Where you trying to strip me?" He asked bluntly and Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"Hardly; maybe you can answer a question why was I sleeping on you?" Hermione said angrily.

"Hell should I know!" Fred snapped, "I understand that I'm irresistible but seriously trying to have a go at me while I'm sleeping Hermione; kind of kinky." Fred smirked and Hermione smacked him again.

"Fred." Hermione warned and Fred laughed.

"I'm just messing; you always liked me to top anyway."

"Fred!" Hermione shouted and Fred just threw his head back in laughter.

"You're just too easy to mess with 'Mione."

"Did I ever say you could use my nickname?" Hermione growled.

"You mean Horny Hermione; I gave you that nickname." Hermione flushed and shot daggers at him.

"I mean it Fred." Hermione said groping for her wand in her back pocket.

"No I guess you never did tell me I was allowed to use that nickname but you never seemed to care before." Hermione didn't even second guess it before she blasted the boy across the room angrily, "I guess I sort of deserved that." Fred murmured shakily getting up.

"Kind of?" Hermione seethed before remembering Ron was in the room, "I swear he was kidding about all of that."

"I don't want to know." Ron said holding up his hand, "I've seen enough; I need to Scorgify my eyes."

"Ron!" Hermione shouted up after him but the door was already slamming shut, "Horny Hermione? I'll kill you Fred!" Hermione said fixing her shirt with a flick of her wand.

"Hey Hermione we're friends right?" Fred said backing away into a wall.

"Friends? Are we Fred?" Hermione said pressing her wand into his chest.

"Defiantly; and friends don't hex off any necessary parts they might need in the near future." Fred whimpered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember us ever being friends Fred Weasley." Hermione said just as Lavender and Parvati came down stairs, "I don't remember minding if I beat you."

"Come on 'Mione." Fred said reaching out and tapping his fingers on the tip of her wand, "Please."

"I can't believe you're such a dick." Hermione said bluntly.

"But you love me for it." Fred pleaded.

"Hardly." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Come on 'Mione I didn't mean it but Ron was making it too easy. Come on the bastard had it coming to him." Fred said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah...but it was still uncalled for. Now he really thinks we slept together; that isn't what I want him to think." Hermione huffed.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Fred said sitting down against the wall, "You guys having fun?" Fred asked the two girls who were staring and they giggled.

"Are you two going to kiss and make up now?" Lavender asked.

"No." Hermione said bluntly.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Hermione." Parvati said callously.

"Yeah Hermione." Fred teased.

"Don't make me hit you again." Hermione huffed storming away.

* * *

><p>"Yes mum, I've got everything." Hermione said hugging her mother sweetly.<p>

"Have a happy Christmas darling." She said kissing her head, "And from what you said don't think too hard on this Fred boy. He's just looking to tease."

"I know mother." Hermione said kissing her on the cheek before stepping into the floo and vanishing away.

* * *

><p>"She here!" Ginny called running at her friend, "Happy Christmas."<p>

"Happy Christmas...everyone. Thank you for inviting me." Hermione addressed the room and they all chuckled.

"We're honored to have you here." Molly said sweetly kissing her on the head.

"Oy 'Mione's here!" George said bouncing down the steps, "Where's Fred?"

"Went out for a walk." Sirius explained and Hermione frowned slightly expecting to get a welcome from Fred most of all, "But he should be back soon." On cue the door was pushed opened and Fred walked in from the cold. He took one look around; while shaking off the snow, and beamed at Hermione.

"When did you get here?" He asked hanging up his coat and hat.

"Just now." Hermione said smiled sweetly and everyone could sense the change in the room.

"How was your trip?"

"As good as a floo can get." Hermione admitted stepping forward and brushing some snow out of your hair, "Are you crazy it's like twenty below out there you'll get frost bite."

"Just snog and get it over with." Ron huffed storming away as Fred and Hermione frowned at one another.

"_Just snog and get it over with_." Fred mimicked, "Oy; _Ronnikins_ snog a girl and get a life." He shouted up the stairs and he heard a pleasantly rude comment shouted back.

"Ronald if that was your mouth you're asking for it!" Molly said storming up the steps.

"We try to keep him in the closet when we have guests." Fred said with a shrug and Hermione shot him a glare.

"You provoked that." She pointed out.

"What would I get out of provoking my little brother but pure joy?" He asked innocently.

"You're a joy." Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes as Harry walked in, "Harry!"

"'Mione!" He scooped her up and spun her around, "How's my favorite girl?"

"Brilliant; you?"

"Brilliant;" Then leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "Guess who's got himself a girlfriend?"

"No way!" Hermione squealed throwing her arms around and Harry hushed her, "Took you long enough; who?"

"Um..." Harry faltered, "Some spunky red head who decided snogging me while Ron went to the bathroom was completely normal."

"When have I ever been normal?" Ginny demanded.

"No way!" Hermione hugged Ginny tightly as the two shared a squeal of joy, "Finally."

"Tell me about it."

"Boys." They agreed with a giggle.

"Does Ron know?" Hermione asked and both of them shook their heads.

"Does Ronnikins know what?" Fred and George asked leeringly.

"Does Ron know what?" Ron asked walking down the steps with Molly.

"Nothing." The three said in unison and everyone just stared.

"Give Harry a head start." Hermione said with a smile patting him on the head, "Nice knowing you."

"'Mione!" Harry pouted as Ginny giggled.

"Does Ron know what?" Ron demanded again.

"I have a boyfriend." Ginny spouted and Ron frowned.

"Who do I have to kill now?" He said bluntly.

"That's a really hard task from what I heard." Ginny teased, "It Harry!" She said pointing at him as Ron's face screw up.

"First Hermione and Fred then you and Ginny! Ugh I'm going to die!" Ron shouted.

"Fred and Hermione?" Tonks demanded.

"The two of them have been dating for a year!" Ron said pointing between the two as Fred and Hermione shared a giggle.

"I hardly would date him."

"She wouldn't let me have any fun." Fred said winking at her.

"No fun? Fireworks?"

"Ok that was fun but come on Prefect you're a party pooper." Fred said taking her hands shaking her quickly.

"Am not." Hermione pouted.

"_Sorry I have homework I can't have fun_." Fred teased.

"_Sorry I'm too busy in detention to pass first year_." Hermione snipped and Fred chuckled.

"I'm not in detention that much." He said rolling his eyes, "I'm working on second year."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Ouch Granger." Fred said walking past her into the kitchen.

"Baby." Hermione rolled her eyes following him.

"You know I think you enjoy making people feel bad about themselves." Fred decided and Hermione gaped at him.

"Do not!" Hermione's hand hit her hips and he chuckled leaning against a wall.

"Oh yeah; why are you always making me feel bad hum?"

"Cause you're too sensitive." Hermione decided, "Like a little girl."

"There you go." Fred pointed out.

"You're such a brat," Behind them she could hear Ginny whisper something and start giggling her hand slap out her mouth, "what?"

"Nothing." She giggled and Harry was refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Fine." Hermione sighed turning to walk away when she ran into something, "OUCH!" She said rubbing her nose.

"What happened?" Fred demanded as Hermione's hands flew out to touch an invisible wall.

"Not funny Fred, take it away."

"I'm not doing it." Fred said trying to walk the other way with no luck, "George I will kill you this better not be what I think it is."

"You told me to try it out so I hung it up." George defended and Fred sighed hitting his head against the wall.

"You need to inform me where they are if you're going to put up magical mistletoes." Fred huffed.

"Magical what?" Hermione snapped glaring at him, "Let me guess some knick-knack you set up to give me purple hair?"

"I wish." Fred murmured.

"Going to turn me into a frog?"

"Again I wish; you wouldn't talk as much." Fred snapped.

"Well?"

"It's a mistletoe Granger use your head." Fred snapped running his hand up and down the magical walls, "They might have some glitches so maybe the wall isn't all there."

"So I have to kiss you. Where do you come up with these things?" Hermione huffed.

"Really it's difficult; I need to think what would make people want to kill me the most." Fred muttered.

"Well you win I wanna kill you." Hermione sniffed, "I'm not kissing you."

"Then have fun sitting in here," Fred said rolling his eyes, "the walls won't vanish until we kiss Granger."

"Kill me won't you?"

"Sure later." Fred said and Hermione stubbornly crossed her arms, "I know you love spending time with me but I have a life so let's get it over with."

"Love spending time with you, ha." Hermione shook her head, "I'd rather die painfully."

"Don't lie, Granger." Fred teased, "You're just dying to kiss me I know it."

"I bet you knew this was here and you made it so we'd be under it." Hermione accused.

"Whatever." Fred took her hesitation as an invitation and grabbed her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Hermione gasped and he deepened it threading his hand through her hair pulling her closer.

"Fred!" She said jumping back, "I..."

"Well that should do it." Fred murmured walking away leaving Hermione to look at Harry who was raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly after snogging four times I think there should be a rule that says you have to date him."

"I haven't snogged him...he snogged me." Hermione huffed unable to look at the adults who looked shocked, "Ginny!" She said storming up the steps.

"That the Hermione way of saying _'Come now or I'll do to you what I plan to do to him'_."Ginny giggled, "I like staying in one piece." She skipped up after Hermione who was already up the steps.

* * *

><p>"Dad got us Cannon tickets." Ron said excitedly once again talking to Hermione after her blatant anger toward Fred the past few days.<p>

"That ruddy team you adore so much?" Hermione asked and Ron shot her a glare.

"They're not ruddy."

"Yes they are Ronald." Ginny pointed out and Ron sighed, "Well anyway we're going tomorrow so be prepared."

"Whatever."

"Fred will be there." Ginny added and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not going."

"You have to," Ron pleaded, "you'll love it; you won't even have to be near him. I'll put you two on opposite sides."

Sure, opposite sides. They somehow ended up right next to each other to Hermione's anger.

"Her-"

"Don't." Hermione said holding up her finger to silence him.

"Fine." Fred growled looking forward, "But if I was talking to you I'd say that I was sorry."

"And if I was listening to you I'd say shut up so I can ignore you." Hermione said but even as she said it a smile pulled on the corner of her lips.

"Don't smile." Fred said seriously as Hermione looked the other way hiding the grin forming on her face, "Don't smile 'Mione."

"I'm not you prat." Hermione snapped giggling despite herself, "Ugh you drive me insane." She accused and Fred winked at her.

"It's what I'm here for doll." Fred said leaning against the rail.

"I thought you were here to kiss me in front of your whole family." Hermione snapped.

"That too." Fred said leaning closer to her, "It is my job." He said brushing his lips against hers. Looking around quickly; deciding that no one was watching, Hermione leaned forward and returned the kiss sweetly. It was rather pleasurable; every nerve in her body was ignited and aware of every touch; every brush of his hand. It drove her insane yet she couldn't get enough of him.

"Oy!" George said breaking the two apart, "I'm sure there's a bathroom you could do that in." Hermione flushed and pulled away.

"Wow; I don't know what compelled me to do something that stupid." She blushed again, "My fault." She said turning back to the game. Thirty minutes later when Harry looked over at her she was still as red as Ron's hair.


	6. Love Tongue potion

_Oh. My. God._

**_OHMYGOD!_**

Hermione's heart beat fast as she stared at the note in her hand from her parents. They were all crowded in the living room planning on Christmas the next day while Hermione curled up into a little ball biting her bottom lip to stop the tears. Anything to stop her from making the noise she could feel building up in her throat.

"'Mione?" Fred frowned and everyone turned to her. She just shook her head before placing her knees against her eye sockets. Movement had two people sitting next to her; one squeezing her hand the other taking the letter to read.

"'Mione...I'm so sorry." Harry's voice broke the silence, "He's stable."

"He's fell off a mountain; he's about as stable as the twins!" She shouted and Harry hushed her as she started bawling. The person holding her hands pulled her back into their lap and she immediately recognized the body. She placed her head on Fred's shoulder and clutched onto him for support.

"Her father was in a skiing accident." Harry explained, "He's in the hospital. Her mother says he'll be awake in a few days and to stay here for a few days."

"I can't I need to get to him; he needs me."

"He's out like a light 'Mione there is nothing you can do." Harry comforted and Hermione shook her head.

"I need to be there; he needs me. I feel like I'm letting him down by being here." Hermione said tears pouring down her face again.

"I know the feeling." Fred murmured into her ear and Hermione sat up shooting him a glare.

"How?"

"My father just got out of St. Mungo's." Fred said calmly and Hermione frowned.

"Merlin I feel stupid asking that; I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Fred assured her, "I know you not feeling well but you need to get out. Come with me we'll go shopping. I have this great place I wanna show you."

"I really don't think-"

"Trust me." Fred said sweetly and Hermione sighed.

"Shopping it is." She sighed with a shy smile.

* * *

><p>"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; it's not done yet but we have a bunch of stuff on the shelves." Fred said to the four who had gone with him while George went to the backroom for something.<p>

"Is this stuff safe?" Hermione asked holding up something.

"Mostly." Fred and George answered in unison.

"That's good enough for me." Ron and Harry said vanishing among the counters while Hermione smiled.

"Mostly?"

"They can't kill you." George offered and she sighed.

"That's the best of reassurance I'm going to get, right?" Hermione laughed before she started along the shelves.

"We have the best jokes ever; anything you looking for in particular Ms?" Fred teased sliding up next to her.

"Anything to get you to shut up?"

"No; but Mum would spend a lot of money on that wouldn't she?" Hermione grinned before stopping next to a table holding tiny vials.

"What are these?" Hermione asked holding one up.

"Love Tongue potion; makes the drink admit who they like." Fred said leaning on the table next to her.

"Does it work?" Hermione asked uncorking it.

"I would think so; wanna try it."

"And admit who I like; fat chance." Hermione chuckled before pretending to trip and pour it on Fred, "I'm so clumsy I might just make you drink it."

"Don't you dare, Granger." Fred said stepping back.

"You know you want to try it." Hermione teased backing him up against a wall.

"Come on not funny." Fred said laughing despite his statement.

"Really?" Hermione said try to pour it in his mouth once again.

On the other side of the room Harry, Ron, George, and Ginny all shared glances.

"Five gallons they have more than a friend connection." Ron murmured

"Ten he likes her." Harry smirked.

"Twenty that she likes him back." Ginny quipped.

"Thirty that they start dating this year." George agreed.

"What was that George?" Fred asked looking up.

"Nothing." George said smirking and walking away.

* * *

><p>"When were you going to tell me?" Ginny demanded when they got back and the trio plus one had gotten up to Harry and Ron's room.<p>

"Tell you what?" Hermione asked.

"That you like him?" Ron pointed out.

"Like who?" Hermione questioned.

"Fred." Harry huffed.

"Fred! I'd never."

"Fred! You so do; fess up." Ginny stated.

"Come on you're all over him."

"He's all you talk about now."

"You guys brought him up." Hermione pointed out.

"'Mione!" Ginny pleaded, "You can tell us if you like my brother."

"I don't like Fred." Hermione said stubbornly and Ginny huffed sitting down.

"It's ok," Ron said looking at her, "you know, if you do."

"At least it's not like Percy." Ginny agreed before getting a slight grin and stood, "Harry, what did you get?"

"Darkness powder."

"Ron?"

"Extendable Ears." Ron said holding it out so she could see them.

"And you Hermione?" Ginny asked and Hermione held up the little vial of Love Tongue potion, "Oooo give that here." Ginny uncorked it and tipped a drop back on her tongue.

"I adore Harry." She giggled before holding out to Harry, "Now you."

"I don't have to take it," Harry kissing Ginny lightly, "I love you."

"Fine, Ron, drink it."

"Why?" Ron demanded of his sister.

"Because Hermione knows when it's fair and if we all drink it and admit who we like Hermione has to because she always complains when things are unfair. Right 'Mione?" Hermione just looked down and Ron tipped it back to allow a drop on his tongue.

"Bloody hell Lavender is hot." Ron said before blushing and handing it off to Hermione who sighed.

"I don't see what you're going to get out of this." Hermione rolled her eyes lifting the vial, "I don't like Fred Weasley." She paused and swallowed before letting a drop fall onto her tongue. It tasted like sunlight and strawberry bubble gum and then she felt like she had word vomit where she just keep from saying-

"I'm madly in love with Fred Weasley." Hermione hands flew to her mouth as Ginny cracked a grin.

"Madly in love-" **POP! **Their conversation was cut off by the twins popping in.

"Who's madly in love?" George asked and Hermione looked down a blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Hermione- Ouch!" Hermione had punched Ginny in the arm for her very uncalled for comment.

"Hermione?" George said leaning over to look at her, "Wouldn't be Fred would it; I mean you two do have some sexy history." Before Hermione could deny it the twins were clutching their sides and laughing.

"Shove it!" Ginny said picking up a pillow and throwing at the two colons, "She didn't want to tell but I'm pretty sure it's Cormac; right 'Mione?" Ginny said eyeing her as Fred abruptly stopped laughing.

"Not that prat!" Fred demanded and Hermione frowned at him, "You can't."

"And why not?" Hermione demanded standing up and crossing her arms throwing a glare at Fred.

"He's a prat; not worth it." Fred said lying back on the bed.

"We'll everyone did think I dated you so it'd be a step up." Fred popped back up and pursed his lips.

"I rocked our fake relationship." Fred said and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't make me laugh I'm mad at you." Hermione said.

"Wasn't trying to," Fred said angrily, "I don't care what you say you can't date that little bleeder. I won't let you."

"You won't let me!" Hermione snapped, "As if you have a say!" Hermione growled and stormed for the door. Unfortunately Fred's spell beat her there and the door refused to budge.

"I didn't mean it like that." Fred murmured as Hermione tugged on it.

"Open the door Fred." Hermione seethed.

"Come on you're like my little sister at least pick a good guy that won't use you."

"Like you oh wait you did; for a laugh no better." Hermione shouted, "Open the bloody door Fred."

"Ok so what I did was wrong I've already admitted that."

"Great now open the door before I decide to murder you."

"'Mione." Fred whispered and Hermione turned around wrapping her arms around her chest and leaning against the door.

"What?"

"You can date Cormac if you really like him. But think about it first." Fred said and Hermione sighed.

"I would hardly date Cormac." Hermione giggled.

"Then what was this all about; you just want to yell at me?"

"No I just wanted to make a pointed out that you can't tell me what I can and can't do." Hermione smiled cockily as Fred gaped at her.

"You're just messing with me. How anyone puts up with you is beyond me."

"So if it's not Cormac who is it?" George demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione teased.

"Yes I would." Fred said rolling over smirking at her.

"I'm not telling you unless you drink the potion." Hermione teased holding up the Love Tongue potion under his nose, "Both of you." George shrugged and took it.

"I would do Angelina." George shrugged handing it to Fred.

"Hell no." Fred said pushing it away, "Not in your life time Granger."

"Come on I wanna know who she's in _love _with." George said handing it to him again.

"Not a chance." Fred huffed sitting up.

"Fine I'll just tell then who you like." George sighed, "He likes-" Suddenly Fred lunged out of his seat and tacked George to the ground.

"You will be silent." Fred shouted just as George pinned him.

"Make me." George smirked, "He likes Katie Bell."

"I'm going to- what?" Fred demanded.

"She likes Katie Bell." George repeated, "Now fess up 'Mione."

"Katie Bell?" Hermione asked frowning slightly, "I thought…"

"Hermione?" Harry asked reaching for her hand.

"I think that was your mum; I'll be right back." Hermione whispered before turning and yanking open the now unlocked door. She started down the steps and everyone sat uncomfortably in the room.

"She didn't even tell us." George pouted.

"Can't you see she's hurting?" Ginny snapped.

"Hurting?" Fred demanded, "Why?"

"Because…her father."

"Her father? That was rather random." George pointed out.

"Don't try to understand the girl mind." Ginny said as Harry stood.

"I'm going to go check on her you know." Harry vanished leaving Ginny and Ron to glare at the twins.

"We grew up with you; we can spot a lie from a mile away; so fess you who does Fred really like?" Ron demanded and they exchanged glances.


	7. Related to Her

"'Mione?" Harry whispered finding her sitting outside where they play Quidditch.

"Hi Harry." Hermione whispered looking up at him, "Would you like to sit?"

"How you feeling?"

"Like he just gutted my heart out." Hermione admitted, "Give me a week I'll bounce back. I mean I never expected…Harry…" She said breaking down onto his shoulder.

"You don't always have to be so strong."

"But I do." Hermione whispered.

"No you don't we'll always be there for you. You're a girl 'Mione cry if you want to."

"I want to." Hermione whispered sobbing as Harry pulled her close.

"'Mione?" Fred called drawing closer.

"I can tell him to go away." Harry whispered in her ear bunching her hair back at her neck.

"Please." Hermione whispered and Harry looked up at Fred.

"Not now." He said shaking his head.

"I want to know; what did I say?"

"Fred not now." Harry said gently stroking Hermione's hair.

"I won't leave until I figure out what I did or George did."

"You bother me!" Hermione snapped sitting up wiping the tears from her eyes, "You drive me up a wall! Go screw up someone else's life ok cause I'm done!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just leave me alone." Hermione said dropping her head down in Harry's lap to sob again.

"Fine!" Fred snapped turning on his heels and storming inside.

* * *

><p>"So?" Ginny asked as Fred had walked back in, "When is the wedding?" She teased.<p>

"No wedding; she told me to screw off and I did." Fred snapped flopping on the bed, "Whatever right?"

"You liked her and she loves you what went wrong?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"She's all over Harry that's what's wrong." Fred murmured, "They're probably snogging out there right now."

"Shut up." Ginny growled, "What do you mean all over Harry?"

"She's all crying on his lap and he running his hand all through her hair." Fred just got angry thinking about it.

"He's being a friend; I'm dating Harry remember."

"Gin," Ron cut it, "maybe you should talk to Harry about it."

"What are you talking about he loves me." Ginny snapped.

"Why else would he not take the Love Tongue potion? He just said it Gin; what if he didn't take it cause he didn't want to say Hermione's name?"

"Ronald!" Ginny gasped.

"I'm just saying they've been _best friends _forever! Maybe I've just missed it." Ron murmured.

"That's not true or he'd be dating her not _me_!" Ginny refused to talk anymore on the topic.

* * *

><p>"Katie Bell?"<p>

"Fred Weasley; saw it with my own eyes."

"Snogging?"

"Totally going at it."

Hermione sat in the common room as Lavender and Parvati gossiped two seats away. Of course he was snogging but no one wanted to know! No one cared what Fred did; he could go die in a corner with that 'girlfriend' of his for all Hermione cared.

"Try not to kill your book Hermione." Ginny said as Hermione's wrist twitched and she tore out a page because she was squeezing it so hard.

"Oh; I was just really caught up in the book. It's a really passionate book."

"_Magical Shrubs_? What they telling you how they do eventually die? What's wrong?" Ginny asked resting a hand on hers.

"Fred and his new girlfriend." Hermione snapped, "I'm done hearing about it; if one more person tells me about how he had her tongue down her throat I'm going to choke theirs!" Just then Fred came in and everyone started clapping.

"Way to get Katie."

"Is it true you shagged?"

"How good was she?" Fred held up his hands for silence.

"Brilliant!" The whole common room when up in applauded and Hermione tore another page out of her book, "And here I was thinking Hermione was good in bed-"

"Shut up!" Hermione said standing and taking perfect aim and nailing Fred right in the head with her book, "I would never sleep with the likes of you."

"Really? I'm pretty sure you already admitted it to the whole common room." Fred murmured rubbing his head.

"I'm not even going to argue with you Weasley." Hermione hissed as Fred frowned.

"Weasley? I thought we were past last names."

"Me too." Hermione murmured. Before she even knew it a tears was running the length of her cheek and falling to the ground.

"What's wrong now?" Fred demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione demanded brushing the tears away but they only fell faster, "I got to go."

"Just admit it! Both of you!" Ginny shouted standing as Hermione headed for the steps.

"Admit what exactly?" Hermione practically growled.

"That you love him…and you admit it to her. This can't go on anymore; I'm done with you two acting like little first years."

"I don't know what you're talking about." They both murmured.

"Oh come off it!" Ginny shouted, "You're in tears cause you can't stand the thought of him touching Katie and you're lying about Katie to try and make her jealous. I'm not stupid."

"That's not true." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah I really did sleep with Katie." Fred said and Hermione clenched her fists.

"I don't want to know what you do in your free time!" Hermione snapped.

"What no play by play?" Fred teased and Ginny punched him in the arm.

"You're being an arse; can't you see it's bothering her?" Ginny demanded as Hermione slowly turned and started up the steps.

"Why? It doesn't matter what I do; she's not my girlfriend." Fred demanded.

"Fred, are you really that dense?" Ginny shouted as Hermione shut the door behind her as she entered the dorm, "She's in love with you!"

"What?" Fred demanded frowning.

"Just what I said, SHE LOVES YOU!" Ginny said shaking her brother trying to get it through his head.

"That's Hermione you're talking about; the one who told me to screw off. She doesn't have any positive feelings about me." Fred laughed and rolled his eyes.

"That's cause you told her you liked Katie." Ginny said grabbing Fred's arm as he started to walk away, "She said your name when she took the potion and she was going to tell you but George told her that you fancied Katie. She was heartbroken, what did you want her to do?"

"Nothing...you're crazy." Fred said glancing up the Hermione's dorm door, "Hermione Granger...in love with me. No."

"Yes; yes Fred she loves you." Ginny said sadly, "So you have to go easy on her right now; I realize you're with Katie but don't shove it in her face. She doesn't deserve that."

"I don't..."

"You don't have to do anything but leave her alone." Ginny claimed exasperatedly.

"But I..."

"Just say you will or I'll show you my Bat Bogey Hex!" Ginny shouted and Fred backed up.

"I'll leave the poor girl alone!" Fred said raising his hands in surrender.

"Good; I'm glad we can settle this rationally." Ginny murmured and Fred gaped at her.

"Rationally! You threatened to blow my head off;" Ginny just glared at him, "but if you want to call that rational then by all means go ahead."

"Glad we see eye to eye on this one." Ginny said sitting.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Hermione had primped and came back down the steps. She ignored Fred completely and sat next to Harry and Ron.<p>

"'Mione..." Harry said looking at her, "Ginny told."

"Ginny told what?"

"That you-"

"That you loved Fred." Ron said and Hermione's mouth fell open slowly as she shook her head.

"No she wouldn't."

"But she did." Ron murmured, "Fred told us."

"Fred..." Hermione stood in shock knocking over the chair; she was sitting in, right into someone who was behind her, "Sorry." Hermione stammered turning to look at Fred who was smirking and placing the chair upright.

"No harm no foul." Everyone in the common room seemed to hold their breath as the two stood staring at each other not exactly sure what to say to the other. In the silence Ron and Harry darted up stairs not wanting to be the only person that Hermione could yell at for the secret getting out.

"So you like me-"

"Ginny was just exaggerating-" Both of them said at the same time before pausing. Hermione blushed and looked down with a small smile.

"So you don't like me?" Fred asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Well it's complicated." Hermione murmured.

"Complicated; let me uncomplicated it for you." Fred chuckled cradling her face in his hand before pulling her mouth to his for a sweet kiss. Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise before she melted into it with a sigh of content. She lowered herself from her tippy toes slowly and he moved with her their kiss never breaking. Fred pulled back and kissed the corner of her mouth sweetly.

"I don't know how that uncomplicated things." Hermione admitted, "But I liked it."

"Mmmmm...glad." Fred said not quite done kissing her lips lightly.

"Yes; Fred?" Fred pulled back even more to look at her in the eyes baring a gorgeous grin, "You know Katie saw that, right?"

"Why would I care?" Fred asked going back to her lips.

"Aren't you two dating?" Hermione said pushing him away, "I can't do that to her."

"We're not dating."

"Hardly Hermione." Katie giggled.

"You two...I mean..."

"I never let him touch me. He asked me to agree to make you jealous." Katie admitted and Hermione gawked at Fred.

"You bastard!" Hermione claimed and Fred shrugged.

"Yep?" He teased wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't even know why I put up with you." Hermione murmured just as Fred claimed her in another passionate kiss making her go weak at the knees. She was lucky that Fred was holding her so close or she would have fallen by now, "Oh that's why." Hermione giggled as Fred pulled back and rested his forehead on her.

"Yep; who wants to tell my parents?" He teased and Hermione just laughed.

"Never mind them what about Harry and Ron?"

"You tell my mum and I'll tell those two." Fred teased and Hermione giggled madly.

"Or we can do this...HARRY, RON!" Hermione shouted loudly up the steps and slowly they slinked out of their room look over the banister.

"Did you kill Fred yet?" Harry asked.

"Are we next?" Ron demanded.

"Hardly." Hermione giggled, "Ron I'm dating your bother; no questions asked."

"And here I was thinking you were smart 'Mione." Ron pouted jokingly.

"Remember it's not an excuse if you haul off and make out with George instead." Harry teased.

"Not funny Harry; I've already done that." Harry and Ron doubled over in laughter as Fred looked oddly at her.

"I think that Fred is already rubbing off on you...in more than one way." Harry claimed winking at the two.

"Ewe that isn't what I want to think about." Ron said screwing up his eyes as if to get the mental picture from his head.

"Go back to making out with Ronnikins." Fred teased and Harry pretended to vomit as Ron shot him a finger.

"I changed my mind; I'm revoking your right to date my brother." Ron stated proudly and Hermione giggled.

"You say that like you have a say in what I do." Hermione grinned as Fred took her hand.

"No kissing around me." Ron stated and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We'll keep it to a minimum." Hermione said and Fred gaped at her.

"I will make no such promises." Fred smirked and Hermione shrugged.

"I never asked you to." Fred chuckled before dragging her out of the common room.

"Genius Prefect and a dense troublemaker; I give them a week." Ron smirked disappearing into his room.

"I don't know about that Ron; you might just end up related to her." Harry smiled before following him into the room.


	8. Because I Love you

Hermione and Fred were an interesting couple; Hermione was really new at the whole dating thing and Fred realized this. There were something's Hermione had to realize that were just a couple thing and there were things that Fred just had to give a little less. Hermione would allow him to walk with her to class and she wouldn't complain when he wanted to hold her hand. She was a little uncomfortable snogging in public and Fred quickly realized this and kept it themselves when they were the only ones in a hallway or when they sat by the Black Lake and talked.

Fred also learned a few things never to try again like kissing her when she was studying. Hermione was so shocked that she slapped him leaving a bruise for a week. She felt so bad that she dropped what she was doing and snuggled with him on the couch for a good hour. He also wasn't allowed to take her books. When he did ask she hesitated before handing them to him. The whole walk she held her hand out in case they were to fall.

Then there was the one time he took her hand over the table; she just gave a small smile before turning back to her book. It would have been easier and less awkward if she had asked for her hand back instead of constantly jerking away to flip a page before reluctantly putting it back in his hand.

"I'm going off to the library for another book." Hermione decided.

"But it's almost eight!" Fred protested.

"I'll be quick I just need a little more on my essay." Hermione said packing up her bag and heading out, "Don't wait up."

"I will anyway." Fred smiled and Hermione blew him a kiss as Ron cringed.

"I thought she was the smart one." Ron whined.

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't noticed Draco Malfoy all year. Maybe it was because he had grown up or maybe it was because this was the first year everyone was talking about her and she just ignored all comments. She wanted it desperately to the first one but Malfoy had to prove her wrong yet again.<p>

"Well isn't it the Mudblood."

"Shove it Malfoy I don't have time for you." Hermione scoffed leaving the library with her books in her hands, "It's late and I have to get back."

"I heard you were such a slut in Weasley's bed."

"I do worry about your fantasies sometimes; not thinking about me in bed are you?" Hermione snapped and Draco reached forward and knocked the books from her hands, "Very mature of you. Now I have to _pick them up_ the horror." Hermione rolled her eyes and knelt down to gather them together. What she wasn't expecting was Malfoy to literally kick her when she was down. He reeled back and knocked her shoulder with his foot causing her to let out a sob as she fell sprawled out on the floor.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" Hermione said holding her shoulder standing, "That bloody hurt!"

"That was the point Granger." He sneered and stepped forward crushing Hermione against a wall, "So are you really as good as everyone says?"

"Fuck you Malfoy I'd never sleep with the likes of you." Hermione said shoving him causing him to smack her across the face. Her mouth was cut on her tooth and the blood started pouring down her lip, "You'll get expelled for this."

"Who's going to tell, Granger?"

"I wonder;' the girl you're trying to rape." Suddenly his mouth was on hers; his tongue so far down her throat she couldn't breathe properly. Biting down Malfoy pulled back now baring a bleeding tongue.

"You little bitch." He grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the hallway into the opposite wall. Hermione whimpered and shied away, "This is how it should be; a Mudblood on her knees for a pureblood." He curled his hand in her hair again and tugged her up onto her knees. Try as she might, Hermione, couldn't get loose and the pain was insane. Then he pulled her closer so her head was right in his crotch.

"I'm going to make you scream Granger." He sneered and Hermione started sobbing and trying to pull away.

"_Stupefy_!" Malfoy stilled over her and toppled over causing Hermione to slump back in tears, "'Mione, 'Mione are you ok?" Fred gathered her into his arms and drew Hermione into a tight hug as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"No I'm not; I'm not ok Fred." Hermione stammered clutching to him, "He kissed me Fred he hurt me and tried to use me. I swear I didn't tell him to…"

"Shhh I know, love, I know you didn't want him to." Fred murmured into her hair as Ron ran for a teacher and Harry revived Malfoy and threw him into a wall.

"You bastard!" Harry shouted and Fred released Hermione to stand. Hermione suddenly wished Ron would hurry up because these two looked ready to kill. Fred stormed over and Hermione shouted out for Harry.

"Don't let him do anything stupid!" She pleaded and Harry grabbed Fred's arms and tried to stop the older boy.

"I just want to kill him!" Fred growled as Malfoy coward into the corner.

"Fred let the Professors deal with him!" Hermione pleaded, "I don't need you in trouble too." She pleaded Fred stilled.

"Just one punch?"

"Not even a slap." Hermione said standing up and taking his hand, "Please I just need you to hold me."

"No need to ask more than once." Fred said taking her into his arms as she started crying again. Luckily Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came back with Ron who was trying to explain what he knew.

"What happened, Miss. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked the sobbing girl.

"He…He…" She started sobbing even harder and Fred squeezed her tightly.

"It's ok 'Mione. I've got you." He whispered in her ear and Hermione clung to his shirt as she shook trying to stop her tears.

"He attacked me." Hermione said, "He came up and tried to kiss me and then threw me around a little…then he…then he put my face in his groin." She started sobbing even harder as Fred stepped back in shock.

"Damn it Malfoy!" Fred shouted reaching for his wand.

"Please don't please!" Hermione pleaded turning Fred to look at her, "Please I need you here."

"I'm right here." Fred sighed before pulling her into a sweet kiss. Hermione suddenly didn't mind that everyone was watching them she need him to claim her mouth as his. She didn't want any trace of Malfoy in her mouth once he was done and he seemed to know that. He only pulled back when they were in despite need of breath. Sweetly he kissed every inch of her face and snuggled her really close in his arms.

"I have to ask." McGonagall cut in, "Really? Miss. Granger of all the boys?"

"He was the best." Hermione decided and Fred winked at her.

"Then all the other boys must have been pretty crappy." He joked and Hermione beamed.

"They weren't that bad but I did settle for you." She teased lightheartedly and Fred tickled her at the response, "I give stop!" She shouted ducking behind Harry half laughing half still crying.

"You hide behind the Boy-Who-Lived I don't see how that is fair at all." Fred pretended to pout and Hermione giggled resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"All is fair in love and war." Hermione decided and Snape finally cut up the moment.

"No personal displays of affection ten points from Gryffindor."

"Severus; do you have a heart?" McGonagall snapped with a huff, "The girl was just attacked; she needed something. Ten points for being resourceful Mr. Weasley." She snapped, "And Ten more for Mrs. Ganger for not allowing any harm to come to Mr. Malfoy." Snape's face turned grim as Hermione looked sadly at him.

"I don't believe you don't have a heart; or just more protective of it." Hermione smiled sweetly, "If you didn't have a heart you wouldn't have saved Harry's life the first year."

"That was dept not care for the boy." Snape growled.

"I'm sure." Hermione sighed looking at Fred, "I just want to go back to the dorm."

"Go right ahead." McGonagall offered, "Mr. Weasley, please escort her." Fred grinned and took her hand.

"Do I have to?" Fred teased and Hermione hit him in the shoulder.

"I can have Harry walk me instead."

"Um…no." Fred grinned and pulled her closer to his side, "Come on let's get you back to the dorm."

* * *

><p>"Fred?" It was twelve the next night and Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for hours before giving up and walking to the boys' dorms. Now she stood next to the bed containing Fred Weasley who turned over half asleep and nodded.<p>

"Can I lay down I can't sleep?" Hermione asked and Fred opened his eyes to look at her.

"What?" He asked fully awake now.

"Can I lie down; please I'm having nightmares?" She whispered and Fred scooted over patting the bed next to him.

"Sure Love." Fred said as she snuggled next to him and Fred draped an arm over her, "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just Malfoy." She whispered, "Last night really frightened me."

"Don't worry; Malfoy is gone; he's expelled and now up on charges for sexual attack. He won't be bothering you anymore."

"I know he is but what if someone else-"

"No one will ever touch you while I'm around. 'Mione nothing will happen to you while I'm here." Fred said kissing her lightly. He wasn't going to deepen it; as he was already having issues thinking with her so close in just a night gown, but she was having other ideas and quickly deepened it.

"'Mione." He whispered against her lips.

"Yeah." She said huskily.

"We should stop; I don't want to do something stupid." Fred whispered.

"But…I love you." Hermione admitted and Fred kissed her lightly pulling back with a small smile.

"And I love you but do we need to now? I mean I don't want your first time to me some messy romp in the boys' dorm. Hermione you deserve more than that." Fred said stroking her hair back from her face and Hermione sighed snuggling even closer.

"When was your first?" Hermione whispered and Fred chuckled.

"Exactly what I just explained to you; believe me it was far from romantic." Fred said wrapping her up in his arms.

"With who?"

"Angelina actually." Fred murmured into the top of Hermione's head, "Never really forgave me for messing it up so badly." Fred admitted and Hermione frowned.

"How could you mess it up?"

"It was too quick and then I told her that she should leave before the other boys found her. Not my brightest day; the slap mark last weeks." Fred chuckled and Hermione smiled slightly.

"Would you tell me to get out?"

"Hell no I'd tell the boys to get lost." Fred said rolling Hermione on top of him, "I wouldn't allow you to leave."

"Good to know." Hermione murmured into his neck before tugging on the hem his shirt, "Can we at least take off your shirt?"

"Sure." Fred whispered rolling her off of him to pull the thin shirt over his head, "Why though?"

"I've never seen a guy without his shirt on unless you count the pool when I was kid." Hermione blushed tracing her finger down his side.

"Like what you see?" Fred asked as Hermione trailed her hands back up his sides and all around his abs.

"Hummmm…" Hermione hummed now tracing his bicep with the tips of her fingers.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a definitely, but it has nothing to do with the fact that you shirt off." Hermione grinned up at him and Fred kissed her sweetly before laying down.

"You need some sleep." Fred decided and Hermione sighed but rested down next to him placing her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Freddie." Hermione yawned.

"Goodnight 'Mione." Fred murmured as Hermione drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"You better have clothes on." George chided when waking the two up in the morning.<p>

"What your innocence or the truth?" Fred teased sitting and Hermione giggled.

"Truth and if Hermione is still naked let get a good view of her arse." George chuckled as Fred threw a pillow at him.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Hermione said kissing Fred sweetly and like last night it turned husky rather fast. Fred rolled onto his back and dragged her down with him.

"Just have sex already we all know you two are sex deprived." George joked and Hermione sat up and frowned.

"We really are aren't we?" She murmured and Fred chuckled.

"I'm a guy I'm allowed to be but I'd say so." He admitted kissing her cheek, "Hey it just means we're teenagers. It's the whole 'new relationship' it'll pass…I think."

"I hope so." Hermione murmured, "I'm not ready-"

"Don't worry 'Mione I'm not planning on sleeping with you until I know you're ready." Fred said bundling her up in his arms.

"And how do you know?" Hermione felt her voice quiver.

"Because I love you; I know you." Fred kissed the side of her face and neck before letting her go, "You should get to your dorm before you little gossip friends find you gone." He teased and Hermione nodded skipping away before blowing him a kiss which he caught and pretended to make out passionately with on his bed causing George to make a face and Hermione to laugh until her cheeks went red.


	9. Moving On

"Don't miss me too much." Hermione whispered taking Fred's hand.

"I'll try." Fred pulled her into a stiff hug as Harry and Ron waited for her. It's been a whole year and a half; a year and a half they shared small glances and casual touches. Hermione kept her hand on his as she walked away to the two older boys, "I'll wait."

"For?" Hermione asked and Fred gave her a loose smile.

"To tell mum and dad; I want you here when we tell them about us being together ok?" Fred said stepping back, "You stay safe; you two watch over her for me won't you?"

"Course." Harry and Ron replied gruffly.

"I love you." Hermione said as Fred rested his head on the door frame.

"I love you too; do what you need to do and get back; yah here?"

"The moment we kill Voldemort I'll be by your side."

"Really?" A silent really was spoken between the two as she gave him a soft smile, "You're too young to be killing someone." Fred decided.

"We know." Hermione whispered taking Ron and Harry's hands.

"Love you." Fred whispered again as they vanished with a pop. Find Horcruxes? Kill Voldemort? She was barely seventeen; they all were barely seventeen. She should have let him come; he needed to be able to protect her; but she claimed that she was old enough to do this by herself and Fred knew better then to argue with Hermione because she was always right. As the night sky slowly lit up he sat on the front step and waited for her to come back.

* * *

><p>"Hermione take smaller steps." Harry chuckled as Hermione rushed through the tunnel nudging Neville along.<p>

"He's not going anywhere." Ron agreed as Hermione shot him a glare.

"It's been forever you two and we are in a war; I just want to see him is that a crime?"

"If you run Neville over and kill him yes; come on Hermione one would think someone lit your arse on fire. Calm down." Harry said calmly touching her arm causing her to stop.

"It's been almost six months; without a word. Don't you want to see Ginny? Don't you want to see Luna?" She demanded of the two boys.

"Very much." Ron assured her, "But if you come out of there huffing and puffing Fred will think there is something wrong with you." Hermione gave it up and slowed down. As Neville got to the end he shoved open the door met with a lot of questions a like what was up and what the old man wanted. As Neville jumped down Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed and the room went silent.

"Harry." Ginny whispered pushing through the crowd to the boy who engulfed her into a hug.

"Luna!" Ron said to the blond haired girl who was clapping along with everyone else. They met in the middle with a hug as Hermione stepped back. Why had she expected Fred to be here? It was Hogwarts; he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. Her face fell slightly as someone cleared their throat.

"I thought you'd come here." Hermione's head flew up to see Fred who was leaning against the back wall with that little smirk like her had just pulled the best prank ever.

"Freddie." She whispered shifting through the crowd finding his mouth in a gentle kiss.

"Hey gorgeous; how was your camping trip?" Fred murmured and Hermione giggled.

"I've never been much of a camper." Hermione assured him, "I'm not going back."

"Oh thank Merlin. Six months is too long." Fred said squeezing her.

"Agreed."

"I love you." They really hadn't taken in the fact that everyone was listening to their conversation until Fred murmured that and the girls in the room cooed.

"I love you too Freddie." Hermione said kissing him again before pulling back, "But it's not over yet come on you two." She called over her shoulder to the boys who reluctantly let go of their girl friends and followed.

"Coming." They murmured following and vanishing out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" They had destroyed all of the Horcruxes and now all that left was him the devil himself. And he was coming this way; everyone was waiting for that first shot. That first explosion to tell them it wasn't just in their mind but now the ground was silent as everyone prepared the castle.<p>

"Yes?" She murmured taking Fred's hand.

"Can we talk? Outside?"

"Sure." Hermione allowed herself to be taken outside as that sat down Fred stammered for the right words, "Slow down and just tell me."

"After the war; I was thinking how I would get through all the death I'm going to see. How does a person get over that?"

"I know." Hermione murmured.

"So I realized I need something to look forward to everyday; every second. I need someone to be by my side. And when you left I realized I couldn't have you far away; 'Mione. I can't let you get that far I have something to ask you-" The conversation was cut off by a loud explosion. The upper most tower had exploded and the glass rained down on the ground; the first shouts and cries of the battle had covered Hogwarts and Hermione knew this was going to be a long fight.

"We have to go." She said standing rushing back into the castle. Fred paused before following; the question would have to wait.

* * *

><p>"George!" Hermione shouted demanding the other boys attention, "George where's Fred?" It had been over an hour and she hadn't seen him in the mesh; it worried her slightly.<p>

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She demanded of the twin and George sighed.

"He took the front line; they didn't have enough people so he volunteered." George said before stunning a Death Eater of Hermione's shoulder.

"FRONT LINE!" Hermione shouted, "You let him go?"

"I wasn't there or I would have stopped him. Mum told me." Hermione hesitated before bolting for the door, "No!" A pair of hands grabbed her and held her back.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Hermione demanded reaching for the door.

"Fred wouldn't live if he knew you died to save him!" George shouted pulling her back into the Great Hall.

"He won't live unless I save him!" Hermione shouted and George held her tighter.

"You just have to believe he'll come back." Slowly Hermione settled down and stepped away from George.

"He's coming back; he has to." A loud explosion sound as Bellatrix Lestrange danced around the corner holding Ginny by her hair.

"Where's Potter, hummm pretty? Where's that boyfriend of yours?" Ginny whimpered as Bellatrix tugged on her hair and Hermione pointed her wand at her.

"Let her go!"

"If it isn't the Mudblood herself?" She dropped Ginny to the floor and glided towards Hermione, "Wanna have some more fun? I always have my knife." Hermione's face never faltered as she pointed her wand at Bellatrix.

"_Crucio_!" Hermione blocked it and stepped back, "_Stupefy_!" The spell ricocheted away and Hermione walked back into the Great Hall where Voldemort and McGonagall were dueling.

"Dance Mudblood dance!" Bellatrix cackled sending curse after curse at Hermione's feet.

"_Stupefy_!" Bellatrix stopped it with a screech of laughter, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Again Bellatrix made nothing of it.

"Come on Mudblood; just give up you have nothing."

"It's you who has nothing!" Hermione demanded.

"They are all dying; my cousin!"

"Tonks…" Hermione murmured.

"The wolf!"

"Remus." Hermione said her eyes watering.

"That blood traitor's twin!" She cackled pointing at George and Hermione froze.

"Fred…no! You lie!" Hermione shoulder throwing two curses Bellatrix's way.

"That bother you Mudblood? I killed him myself!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Hermione shouted. The curse flew right into Bellatrix's chest and he body hesitated before slumping to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort flew across the room and scooped Hermione into his iron grip just as Harry came down the steps.

"Let her go!" Harry demanded as Hermione struggled.

"Give up Potter and I won't kill her." Voldemort hissed over Hermione's shoulder and she shuddered.

"Don't Harry!" Hermione demanded and Voldemort smacked her.

"Shut up silly girl."

"You promise not to hurt her?" He demanded.

"I'm nothing if a man of my word Potter."

"You're nothing." Hermione hissed before realizing she still had her wand in her hand. Turning her hand slightly she pressed her wand just below his rips, "_Avada Kedavra_!" Everything froze as Voldemort kneeled over and hit the floor. He was dead; he was truly dead. Hermione hesitated before backing away and dropping her wand.

"Fred…" She whispered before shoving open the doors and bolting across the courtyard.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted after her but Hermione refused to make her feet stop as she looked up and down for the red headed boy. She would have a piece of her heart missing if he was dead; he couldn't be dead because she felt her heart pounding in her ears. She still had blood rushing from the scratched on her body…but it felt like ice. Like ice was traveling through her veins and pouring down the side of her face…something was missing.

There was something sprawled out in the path to Hagrid's completely still. It's face flat on the ground and red hair facing the world.

"Fred!" She fell to her knees and rolled him onto his back, "No! NO!" She shouted shaking him.

"Hermione." A hand touched her shoulder lightly.

"He's not dead." She whispered pressing her face in the crook of his neck, "He can't be dead."

"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered his voice cracking in tears, "I'll go get the Weasleys." He murmured, "You need some time alone."

"Harry." Hermione choked out.

"Yes?"

"Please take your time." She murmured holding tightly to Fred shirt.

"Will do." Harry whispered kissing the top of her head and starting away. She stared at his perfect face; how had he been sitting next to her an hour ago? How is it that they were sharing kisses not even three hours ago? How is it that she had heard her name on his lips and now they weren't moving? She pleaded for him to get up to tell her what he was going to say before even if it broke her heart she would have liked anything but what was happening right now.

"I love you so much." Hermione whispered pulling his head into her lap, "There will never be anyone else for me." She could picture him laughing at her claiming a beautiful girl like her; she'd move on so she shook her head.

"I swear Fred you're all I want; there isn't another person on earth that could make me smile like you did. I need you."

"_You don't need anyone, 'Mione; you're a strong, brilliant girl._" She heard his voice blow in the breeze.

"No I need you! I need you to come back to me don't think that I don't, please!" She held him tightly, "But you're dead and I'm living; only the only way for us to be together is if I join you."

"_My 'Mione running away? Come on love you know you're needed there._" Hermione hesitated and looked down.

"Am I, really?" The silent really was shared between the two again and this time Hermione couldn't force herself to smile as she heard the pounding of feet behind her.

"Freddie! My baby boy!" Their relationship unknown to Molly she snagged Fred away and held tightly to the boy leaving Hermione to fall into Harry's embrace.

"Was that enough time?" Harry whispered.

"I don't think I life time is enough time." Hermione whispered watching all the Weasley's surround the body in tears.

"Then get in there." Harry said pointing at the group, "You deserve to hold him as much as the rest of them."

"No; Molly still doesn't know. I can't tell her without Fred." Hermione whispered holding tightly to Harry who had knelt down next to her.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked helping Hermione stand up, "Is everyone else alright? I haven't seen Ron."

"Ron's…Ron's fine he's coming down now." She said as Ginny handed Fred's body back to Mrs. Weasley. Suddenly the woman just gave out and dropped Fred's body, like a rag doll, from her lap. Hermione was there in a second rolling him back over and brushing the dirt off his face.

"'Mione?" Ginny murmured and Hermione looked up at her with tears spilling from her eyes, "Do you want some time to yourself?"

"It won't matter." Hermione whispered glancing at Molly who looked between the two girls, "He's dead."

"You still deserve to hold him for a little while." George whispered and everyone frowned. Hermione wasn't family; Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were. They all thought that a girl who had only gone to school with him didn't deserve time to herself with their precious Fred.

"I found him I already did." Hermione whispered and Ginny gasped.

"I couldn't imagine finding Harry dead." She whispered pulling Hermione's head on to her shoulder, "Cry it'll make you feel better."

"Can it fix the hole in my heart?"

"Only if you drown it in tears." Ginny murmured and Hermione stroked Fred's head gently.

"I don't know if I can." She whispered as George and Ron sat down next to her as well.

"As sad as it is to find him dead Hermione can we have a moment with only the family?" Arthur asked politely and Hermione nodded as Ginny protested.

"She deserves to be here as much as us!"

"And why is that?" Molly demanded of her daughter.

"Nothing. Ginny-" Hermione warned and Ginny gaped at her.

"You haven't told her!"

"I can't without Fred we made a deal." Hermione whispered handing him off and standing shakily, "Harry please." She whispered and he helped her up.

"I got you." He murmured holding her tightly slowly walking her back up to the castle.

"Remus? Tonks?" Hermione whispered.

"Dead."

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"As well as Colin, Snape, and Katie Bell." Harry whispered and Hermione nodded.

"We'll get through it." Hermione whispered.

"Will you?" Harry asked the girl who was clutching to him unable to walk by herself.

"I have to move on don't I? Fred told me to. I know he did."


	10. I know

Deep breaths. _Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...inhale...inhale...inhale..._

"Breath Hermione." Ginny demanded poking her in the side.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered fixing her hat once more so that the back mesh hanging from it would hide her tears.

"It's ok; it's hard for all of us." Hermione nodded looking at the youngest Weasley, "It's a funeral tears are meant to be shed." Ginny assured her.

"How are you so composed?"

"It hasn't hit me yet." Ginny admitted, "I still expect Fred to be sitting across the table from me George on his left Bill on his right trying fling peas across the table at me. It was like yesterday." Ginny whispered.

"Oh..."

"But it wasn't yesterday even though his maturity would allow it; he did that when I was two. Can you believe that he's grown and gone so fast? People say to live life to the fullest; Fred has really given a whole new meaning to it."

"I'm done talking." Hermione whispered, "I don't want to hear his name."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault; you should be able to talk to me and I'm blocking you out."

"You have right." Ginny assured her, "Let's just get this over with." Hermione nodded follow Ginny to the Great Hall. This was how they were celebrating the beginning of the next year. A funeral...

Ginny was off to her seventh and final year while Hermione decided to retake her NEWTs with Harry. Ron had opted out but agreed to show up for the funeral seeing that Fred would be mentioned among the fifty-three dead. The silent walk was the longest Hermione had even taken in her life. Every step seemed to be taking her farther from her destination; then she got there quicker then she wanted to.

She walked in and nodded to Molly who was in one of the parent seats. Turning the other direction she nodded to George who patted the seat next to him between him and Harry. Hermione almost said no because she could barely afford to look at George now a-days but she kindly accepted as Ginny joined Luna near the front.

"Brilliant day for a funeral." George said politely.

"I guess..." Hermione said staring at the fifth grave from the right; it was Fred's. She had helped bury him. If that wasn't enough she wasn't even allowed the final words she wanted to say because Molly was watching her so she went back at night and whispered them through her tears.

"Ladies; Gentlemen." McGonagall addressed the crowd, "We're here to acknowledge the deaths of Colin Creevey, Katie Bell, Lisa Turpin, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley-" Hermione couldn't listen anymore silently she stood and quickly rushed from the room. Removing her hat she threw it to the side before removing her heels one by one and leaving them on the steps. Silently she shucked off her black dress robes and hung them over a banister leaving her in her normal muggle clothing. She didn't want to think about black, or funerals, or Fred, or anything else she just wanted to forget it all.

_*"Hermione?" _

_"What do you want; add insult to injury? I don't want to see you right now."_

_"I'm here to check on you; I never meant for it to be like that."_

_"I know."_

_"I'll kick his arse like the amazing boyfriend I'm meant to be."_

_"I wouldn't mind someone kicking his arse."_

_"I'll get on that."_

_"I guess I could have a worse boyfriend."*_

She stared at the bottom step as the tears ran faster down her face. She had sat there with Fred after the whole blow out with Ron. It was the first time she thought she could actually like him. He was actually an option not just Ron's older brother anymore. Her tears feel to the floor as she silent remembered how he stroked her arm and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Had he known then, that they were really going to be dating? That she would forever love him even after he was dead she would love him. Did she know that one day he'd be leaving her forever? No he didn't but if he had she would have held him tighter that night and told him then that she loved him and never let him go.

"Hermione?" Harry said gently touching her shoulder.

"I miss him." She whispered and Harry nodded.

"You'd be a fool not to." And with that Hermione fell to her knees and silent shook as Harry gently stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>"Can anyone tell me what type of potion this is?"<p>

"Draught of Living Death." Hermione murmured.

"Very good Miss. Granger. Would you know this?"

"A Fire Protection Potion." She whispered. Her loud mouth still worked as she always answered but without her voice had turned down a few notches causing some teachers to demand her to repeat herself or speak up.

"And this one?"

"Wit-Sharpening potion." She murmured and Professor Slughorn clapped joyfully.

"Twenty points; thirty if you can tell me this one?" He said uncapping the last little cauldron.

"Amortentia...or a Love Potion." She said taking a deep breath. She could smell Fred lingering in the room. The way he always smelled of butter beer and ash from all the things he exploded. It was comfort and slowly she drifted off thinking about Fred. That cute cocky smile, the way he used to laugh when she wasn't trying to be funny, the way he told her she was beautiful and truly mean it.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione jumped and glanced over at Slughorn, "You there?"

"I think so..." She murmured slowly reaching forward and closing the lid on the cauldron, "all better." Slowly she picked up her books and headed off to the next class.

* * *

><p>"Unforgivables." Professor O'Connell murmured walking from desk to desk, "Anyone know 'em? You sir."<p>

"The Imperious."

"Yes. Another, another?"

"The Crusiatus." Another boy said raising their hand.

"Torturing curse; more painful than just dying." He murmured, "And dear; the last one?"

"The killing." Hermione managed her throat closing up.

"The killing; here we go." He removed an animal from his desk and laid it on her desk, "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione felt her mind swallow itself up as she watched the animal kneel over and curl up into a ball. Is that how it went for Fred? Did he just die or did Bellatrix have fun? Did he feel any pain? Was she the last thought on his mind? Slowly she brushed a tear away and shook her head.

"No?"

"It's not right."

"But you yourself used it." He said and Hermione just looked down.

"Leave her be; that's how her boyfriend died." Someone said softly as tears started down Hermione's face. All she could think about was how she found Fred just laying there dead. Never to breathe again. It all just hurt; this day wasn't turning out well.

* * *

><p>"Where you off to?" Harry asked stopping Hermione as she headed for the door and cloak covering her head.<p>

"The graveyard." She muttered, "I need to talk."

"Don't stay too long I want you back; Mrs. Weasley is bringing the rest of the kids in. It's been four months today; she wants us all together."

"I'll be quick." Hermione assured him heading out the portrait and down the steps.

Hogwarts was still getting fixed; the building was still being rearranged and some bricks were still scattered around so Hermione cautiously climbed over the ruble and made her way to the farthest part of the Forbidden forest where the graveyard was. A she approached she produced a flower to lay on all fifty-two graves and a floral wreath for Fred's. She fell down onto her butt and traced the grave stone with her finger.

"I miss you. It's been four months today; it feels like you should still be here. Yes this means I haven't moved on and I don't think I will. I love you too much." Hermione sighed, "I think I always have; I mean you were the only person who could make me react the way you did. I mean I always thought there was more to it; like maybe I cared about you but I know now it was love. Fred Weasley I love you and I always will and I always have."

"Load of rubbish Granger." The voice caught in Hermione's head and she paused. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned. She first thought it was George but he with missing the freckle and suddenly Hermione wasn't breathing, "Hey you."

"You're dead."

"It would seem so." Fred muttered, "Has it really been four months? It gives you such a crick in the neck."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Hermione shouted curling up into a ball. Merlin she was going crazy now.

"Hermione..." Fred walked over and sat down next to her touching her arms softly, "Can I explain?"

"No you're not even meant to be here." Hermione murmured sobbing.

"Death and me had an agreement. He had been trying for years to kill Voldemort. See that was his prize; he could never get him. But you; you could and did. So he decided to give you back me; as a thank you so to say 'Mione. He put me back for you." Hermione just stared at Fred and shook her head.

"I'm crazy-" Fred cut her off with a kiss. It tasted like Fred his hand felt like Fred's when they stroked her side. He smelt of Fred and Hermione melted into him.

"I love you." Fred said with breaking away from their kiss. He didn't even give Hermione time to mimic his words plundering her mouth with his tongue.

"Are you really here?" Hermione asked stroking his face.

"Yes I'm right here 'Mione."

"I'm ready." Hermione decided and Fred frowned, "I'm ready to be with you."

"You mean...have sex with me?" Fred asked in shock.

"I can't have you leave me again with you knowing how much I really do love you." Hermione pleaded the tear building in the corners of her eyes.

"Ok but...but you don't have to I know how much you love me."

"I'm proving it." Hermione decided and Fred smiled sweetly reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"We're going slow go it." Fred said with a warning as Hermione pushed him onto his back.

"What?" She giggled claiming his mouth, "My shirt Fred." Fred hesitated before removing her cloak and shirt. He rolled the two of them over and leaned down to kiss her belly button.

"That tickles." Hermione decided and Fred chuckled kissing a path up to her covered breasts.

"I'm taking this off kay?" He murmured and Hermione nodded allowing the rest of both of their clothes to go leaving nothing between the two bodies. It was hot passionate. The kisses the touches; everything. Suddenly he was there; he was in her and everything was a blur. Between the whispers of 'I love you' between the two and small whimpers that Hermione made as she cried silent.

"Never leave me again." Hermione pleaded as she came in a mess of tangled arms and as Fred shot in her he promised forever.

* * *

><p>"We have to get back your mother and siblings are having day of remembering."<p>

"Won't this be fun? Hey I'm here at my own sob circle."

"This isn't a joke!" Hermione said pulling back on her clothes as she stood up.

"Have you ever met me? Everything is a joke."

"You're impossible." Hermione huffed and Fred wrapped his arms around her as he got his pants buttoned up.

"You love me."

"I do." Hermione agreed kissing him lightly pulling her shirt on and fixing her hair, "How do I look?"

"Like I just made love to you." Fred grinned cockily.

"We're going to talk to your mother who doesn't know that we're together by the way. I can't look like her son just shagged me."

"But you look so cute post-shag." Fred murmured kissed the side of her face.

"Well we'll have to do it again then, won't we?" Fred agreed with a growl before taking her hand.

"Let's face my mother; if she hugs me to death I love you." Hermione snickered and led him back up to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Ginny! George! Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione shouted as she saw them searching for someone (most likely her because she's been gone for a few hours).<p>

"Mum!" Fred shouted. The family stopped before glancing over at George as if to say 'there's one twin there so...'. It was like the muggle game football. They all just barreled them down separating the two lovers' hands.

"My baby boy!" Mrs. Weasley wailed.

"How the hell?" George demanded.

"Freddie?"

"You're dead."

"Me and death had a deal; Hermione kill Voldemort so he sent me back to her." Fred said brushing her mother away and grabbing for Hermione's hand.

"Awww!" Ginny cooed.

"Sap." George murmured and Fred punched him in the arm.

"What took you so long to get back? Weren't shagging were you two?" Ginny demanded and both of them turned a bright red and look down in shock, "No! NO!" Ginny squealed with delight as Ron made a gagging sound.

"Is that necessary Ronald?" Hermione snapped, "And no Ginny we didn't sleep together." Hermione lied.

"You slept with who Fred Fabian Weasley? I don't care if you just came back from the dead I will ground you." Mrs. Weasley barked.

"No one but if I did; mum, you'd have to understand." Fred said holding Hermione's hand tightly in his hand, "I love her. Very much...my Merlin I forget to ask you before the war."

"You mean when you were talking to me outside?" Hermione asked and Fred nodded.

"Luckily I charmed this thing to always find its way back to my pocket until I put it on your finger." He grinned as Hermione's eyes got wide.

"My finger!" She said in shock as he dropped to one knee and removed a small box from his pocket.

"Hermione Jean Granger will you marry m-" Hermione let out a wail of shock at Fred couldn't even continue. Slow she took the ring and closed the box gently placing it to the side before pouncing on Fred and kissing him sweetly.

"Yes yes one hundred times yes!" She said between kisses.

"Then put on the ring." Ginny teased.

"I was afraid I might ruin it when I jumped on him," Hermione blushed, picking it up and handing it to him, "Yes." She said again and he slid it on her finger, "Now you can't call me Granger for the hell of it."

"What? I have to take that ring back now." Fred teased and Hermione pulled her hand away kissing him lightly.

"I love you-"

"Hold everything! You can't just propose; I mean you two hardly know each other."

"Actually we've been dating since fifth year; her fifth year." Fred clarified stroking her cheek, "We waited longer then Bill."

"You were dead through some of it." Hermione said sadly and Fred forced her to look at him.

"Am I dead?"

"No but-"

"No buts I'm living and that means your one hundred percent mine." He murmured and Hermione grinned.

"So the way I get out of this wedding is killing you?" Hermione said sheepishly and Fred threw her a face.

"That's it Granger." Hermione hopped up from his lap and skidded around Harry giggling madly.

"The boy-who-Lived again? Seriously not cool." He teased and Harry stepped to the side allowing Fred to wrap Hermione up in his arms and kiss her softly.

"You really want to get out of this wedding?"

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Hermione said kissing him back and nuzzling under his chin.

"So three years...why wasn't I informed?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Your mother you explain."

"I wanted to tell you when Hermione was with me. And between her leaving for school and horcruxes I just never got around to it but I'm serious about her."

"Now I feel so horrible; when Fred died you were so distraught and I brushed it off. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Weasley sobbed wrapping her arms around Hermione.

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley I wasn't going to tell you without him so there was no way of you knowing." Hermione assured her with a pat on the back.

"So Fred is settling down...who would have thought." Bill chuckled.

"And with someone who's smart; Hermione why did you settle for Fred?" Charlie teased.

"I didn't settle for him; he's perfect when he's not being an arse." Hermione said kissing him.

"But he's an arse all the time..." Percy murmured teasingly.

"Shush he didn't get that far yet." Hermione giggled and Fred shot her a look.

"Oy, Granger play nice and I won't tell anyone that I was your first kiss." Fred smirked and Hermione shot him a glare, "Damn I just told didn't I?" He smiled innocently.

"When we get married you're sleeping on the couch." Hermione decided fluffing her hair, "And I kissed Victor…he was better."

"Deserved." Bill bellowed and the Weasleys all laughed as Hermione took his hand and led him inside.

"Really?" Fred whispered in her ear.

"Really what?"

"Both."

"First no way; that would be a punishment for me." Hermione grinned wickedly and Fred beamed wrapping his arms around her waist, "Second you were five times better than Victor."

"Love you."

"I know."

"Your meant to say it back Granger."

"I know."


	11. Crazy

Everyone accepted the fact the Hermione and Fred hadn't slept with each other even Ginny; who just used it as a teasing point, Hermione didn't even have to lie about it they just thought the swot would never let someone near her body before the wedding and who was Hermione to tell them they are wrong? Hermione took her NEWTs early and Fred went back to the shop making more money than ever claiming his death was all just a practical joke so they didn't have to explain too much. Hermione started working at the ministry in the Law Enforcement branch as an appetence but was quickly climbing the ranks. She would get off work for lunch and Apperate to the burrow to help Molly out with whatever she needed.

Molly had completely taken over planning for their wedding which was a great help because Hermione was working from five A.M. to nine P.M. and Fred was working around the clock for new inventions. They barely had time to see each other never-the-less plan a whole wedding. The only time the couple would see each other is when Hermione could sneak quietly from her room and settle down next to Fred but he was usually already asleep and she'd just curl up next to him and vanish in the morning. It was hard keeping up a relationship in it all then to top it off Hermione wasn't feeling well as December climbed around.

"It's just a cold; I'm good for work." Hermione said and Molly tisked handing the girl a packaged bowl of soup, "I mean it Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't think about it." She said patting the top of her head, "Just feel better; one more month and you'll be officially my daughter I might as well coddle you now."

"Thanks mum." Hermione said kissing her cheek lightly as Fred stumbled down the steps.

"I smell soup." He murmured. He usually slept without his shirt and a pair of baggy sweats that hung low on his hips. His hair was all over and he didn't seem fully awake to Hermione's humor.

"Hermione wasn't feeling too well so I cooked her up some to wash down the Pepperup Potion I gave her. Every five hours dear."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said smiling as Fred put his head down on the table to sleep. Hermione had heard him come in around five in the morning; if that was Hermione she'd still be asleep, "Goodbye darling." She said leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"Um hummm..." Fred murmured and Hermione chuckled.

"Go back to bed Freddie." She murmured Fred nodded standing and trekking away, "I best be off."

"As it should be." Molly said waving as Hermione Disapparated away.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Hermione jumped up, she had fallen sleep how stupid of her, "Maybe you should go home you don't look well."<p>

"What no, the Pepperup Potion just hasn't kicked in yet." Hermione decided standing up and looking at Cho who frowned slightly.

"Are you sure; when did you take it?" Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Three hours ago."

"Maybe it's not a cold; just go home I'll take over for you." Cho assured her and Hermione sighed.

"I don't have the time to be sick; I have a wedding in a month." She murmured, "I can't be sick."

"It's probably just stress; listen go home sleep, relax, do both with that fiancé of yours and force him to pamper you for the day. You're a bride to be you need to just get off your feet." Cho smiled and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks Cho I think this break will do me some good." Hermione said packing up her stuff and checking out.

* * *

><p>"Is it lunch already?" Molly asked as Hermione shuffled through the door.<p>

"The Pepperup Potion isn't working; maybe it's not a cold. Cho said to just sleep it off for the day so I think I will." Hermione murmured, "It's my time of month so maybe that's what is messing with me." Suddenly Hermione stopped; the last two months she had strangely...skipped. Oh shit.

"Actually I need to run out and grab something then I'll be back." Hermione murmured and Molly looked up at her.

"Ok; hurry back you need some sleep."

"Will do." Hermione murmured bolting out the door and apperating away.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Granger."<p>

"Yes."

"Your test came back positive." Well ain't that shit?

"Positive; now I'm positive I'm going to die." Hermione sighed leaning into her hands, "I can't be pregnant."

"We can run another test but-"

"No need I should have seen it earlier." Hermione sighed looking up at the doctor, "How long until I show?"

"For everyone it's different. I know woman who show in the first three I know woman who never show it all depends. Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes!" Hermione said in shock, "I'm not some whore; he's my fiancé. Won't this just be fun? I know we have a month before our wedding but Freddie dear we're having a kid! Oh and try to explain that to your mother who we firmly told her we haven't slept together! Not going to be the calmest conversation."

"I only wish you luck." The Healer said and Hermione nodded before leaving and apperating away to the joke shop.

"Well Ms. Granger I mean Weasley." George joked upon her arrival, "What brings a fun sucker like you to a place like this besides the gorgeous man in the back."

"I came to see you." Hermione said sweetly.

"Really?"

"No; now where is Fred?"

"Hurtful!" George teased, "Should be coming out soon now shouldn't he? Just trying to find more Love Tongue in the back for that girl in the front. Comes ever day to see Freddie here; always buys something to do with love. Don't think she realizes there is a ring on his finger." George chuckled and suddenly Hermione felt very jealous because the girl wasn't bad looking at all. The jealousy turned to anger then sadness in all of three seconds; curse her new mood swings.

"Here was are;" Fred said walking out of the back and handing the bottle to the girl who lingered just a little too long taking it from his hand, "Um...your really cute and all-"

"Really?" She asked lighting up and Hermione frowned, "Because you're totally adorable; maybe we could get something to eat some time or-"

"I'm with someone." Fred said glancing over his shoulder to George.

"Well maybe if things don't go well with you two we could-" The girl said only to be cut off.

"We're getting married." Hermione interrupted very jealous by now, "But George is single."

"Oh..." The girl looked between the two as Fred beamed to see Hermione there.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some boring job to be at?"

"I was feeling under the weather so they let me go home early." Hermione admitted.

"So you came here? That makes sense." He teased kissing her lightly.

"Freddie we need to talk." Hermione said remembering why she was here.

"Talk? About what?" Fred demanded.

"Us." Hermione whispered.

"What? I swear I didn't do anything." He said gesturing to the girl, "She's just customer." He said in panic and Hermione chuckled.

"Not like that Fred." Hermione assured him with the squeeze of his hand, "Just come on please."

"Ok." He glanced up at George who shrugged before allowing him to be pulled into a back room, "Everything ok?"

"Remember the graveyard; how I told you I was ready we went for it?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah; the best day of my life." Fred whispered pushing back her hair from her face.

"Mine too," Suddenly Hermione felt tears prickle on her eyes and Fred's face scrunched up in worry, "I love you so much." She whispered the tears falling a little faster.

"Hermione; what's wrong, tell me." He said cupping her face and wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm pregnant Fred, we're having a kid." She squeaked out and Fred started laughing.

"Why are you crying do you not want a kid?" Fred asked tugging her into a tight embrace.

"I thought you wouldn't like it," Hermione murmured, "and everyone thinks we have held back from it and what will they do when they find out? What will people say? What will your mother say?"

"She'll be bloody happy to have a grandchild, that's what." Fred whispered rocking her slowly.

"So you're ok with it?" Hermione whispered.

"Ok with it; this kid is a mix of you and me how could I not be?" Fred asked tilting her head up and kissing her lips lightly, "I want to have a family with you so why wait?"

"I might be fat in my wedding dress." Hermione chuckled.

"You will never be fat." Fred murmured, "Just larger than normal." Hermione chuckled and nodded into his shoulder.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Fred whispered as George walked in looking from one to the other.

"What happened? Why is she crying and you're smiling like a loon?" George demanded.

"Can we?" Fred asked Hermione and she nodded, "We're having a kid, George, there is going to be a little Freddie running around."

"Mum is going to kill you." George said bluntly.

"I don't care; I love Hermione so it was going to happen sooner or later so we'll have to accept it. And she can't say anything she'll get that grandkid she's been bugging Bill and Charlie about." Fred said as Hermione stepped back.

"Since you're so calm about the whole thing you tell her."

"Um..."

* * *

><p>The two of them decided to put it off until the dinner before the wedding with just the Weasleys. Fred decided it would be easier to tell them all at the same time. With the given information Fred took a week off with Hermione to spend with her. She would constantly lay in his bed watching the T.V. while he grabbed things for her. Every now and then he'd hop up on the bed next to her and rest his head on her stomach and murmur meaningless words.<p>

"Ask it if it's a boy or a girl." Hermione decided one day.

"You know they can find that out for you; that have all types of spells." Fred said looking up at Hermione smiled.

"Wanna find out?" Hermione asked rubbing her stomach which had grown rather large over the past week. Hermione had no idea if it was normal or not to grow that fast but Fred claimed it was odd; his mother hadn't grown that fast with Ginny or Ron.

"Sure." Fred shrugged and popped up dragging her to St. Mungos.

"Well I have good news." The Healer said coming back to the young couple.

"Boy or girl?" Hermione asked holding Fred's hand.

"Both."

"It's transgendered!" Fred gapped and the Healer laughed shaking his head.

"Didn't you know? You have twins; one boy one girl."

"Twins?" Fred and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Yes; didn't you know?"

"No." Hermione muttered, "Twins...how are we going to deal with twins one child is enough!" She said standing to pace as Fred sighed slowly falling into step behind her.

"Breath 'Mione. Me and you can do it." He murmured in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist, "At least we know that you're meant to be fat."

"I'm not fat!" Hermione shouted turning on him.

"Don't worry all pregnant woman are emotional." The Healer said.

"She was like this before the pregnancy; any chance she'll become calm?" Fred laughed grabbing the first Hermione was going to hit him with, "Look at me; you're beautiful no matter how many kids are in your stomach. I love you." Fred whispered and Hermione sighed.

"We can't have twins." She cried softly putting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding you're Hermione Granger/Weasley you killed Voldemort don't tell me you can't deal with two kids." Fred said teasingly.

"I...oh Freddie..." She whispered and Fred held her tightly, "I need to sit down."

"Let's take you home." Fred decided thanking the Healer and apperating her away.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Freddie is getting married." Bill teased.<p>

"I still can't believe Hermione can put up with him." Charlie agreed.

"I still can't believe that anyone can put up with him." George grinned as Fred helped his mother set the table for the family dinner plus Harry who really was a Weasley in Molly's mind.

"Hermione, can you bring this out?" Molly asked but as Hermione reached for it Fred snagged it and demanded she sit down.

"I'm a big girl Fred; I can do it myself." Hermione snapped.

"I know you're a _big _girl that's why you have to sit down." Fred hissed quietly but the boys heard him.

"Big? I mean she's put on a few pounds but I don't get it." Charlie murmured.

"Maybe Fred is trying to fatten her up to eat her." George grinned knowing what Fred was talk about and Bill hit him upside the head.

"Maybe mum is trying to fatten you up to eat you."

"Wouldn't shock me." George muttered and smirked, "Five gallons this is going to be an interesting dinner."

"All the Weasleys in one place, how can it be anything but?" Bill demanded and George shrugged.

"Point."

"Dinner!" Molly shouted beckoned them as they poured into the room all sitting down. As the food was passed out Fred and Hermione shared short glances with one another but taking each other hands.

"So how are you two doing?" Ginny asked the two, "I mean what have you been up to with mum taking the wedding from you?"

"We've been looking for a house." Fred admitted taking some potatoes.

"A house?" Molly demanded, "Maybe an apartment...anyway didn't we just about pick one out last month?"

"It wasn't big enough for the four of us." Fred admitted, "And it'll probably just be a flat."

"Four?" Bill demanded and George grinned in his seat. He liked knowing things.

"Didn't you know?" He demanded with a wicked gleam.

"Know what? What is he talking about Fred? Four people?" Molly snapped and Fred looked at Hermione as Ginny squealed loudly.

"You're having twins!" She shouted and Hermione looked at her.

"I'm not showing that much how do you know?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm your best friend; oh my Merlin twins. What if they are the next Fred and George?"

"One is a girl." Hermione admitted as Fred placed his hand on her stomach.

"Fred Weasley you slept with a girl who you aren't married to?" Molly shouted standing up.

"Obviously!" He snapped standing as well, "I'm not asking for your permission I'm informing you!" Fred said angrily.

"You're having twins! You're too young for kids Fred!"

"Says who! Mum I'm done with you ruling my life got it I'll sleep with the girl I love if I want to! And she has my promise for a future of us so I don't see your problem." Molly turned red with anger.

"The problem is you look four months along I never was informed!"

"Can I not have things kept to myself?" Fred stepped out and shoved his seat roughly in before storming out.

"Fred, don't." Hermione pleaded but he was gone.

"My son; after everything I've done for you, you do this to my son?" Molly said glaring at Hermione before walking out of the room to her bed room. The room fell silent until Ron cut in.

"Congrats do you have names?"

"Katie for the girl Luke for the boy."

"That's adorable." Ginny cooed, "Can her middle name be Ginny? Please?"

"Actually me and Fred decided on Molly." Hermione admitted, "And Harry for Luke's middle name."

"Harry?" Harry demanded.

"Oh Harry you've always been there for us and we just really want you to know how much that means to us." Hermione sighed and Harry turned red.

"I'm glad." He paused before looking up, "To switch the attention from them for a second I'm seeing someone." He admitted and Hermione and Ginny turned eyeing him with glee.

"Who?"

"Oh yes please tell." Ginny giggled. Harry had admitted to being gay last year when he and Ginny broke it off. It wasn't too hard because Ginny had known for some time that Harry wasn't too interested in her. So they went back to being like siblings and Harry went to find a guy.

"Um... no yelling." Harry said and Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

"I'm promise I won't yell."

"Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Hermione demanded and Harry looked down as Hermione stood up sharply.

"You promised!" Harry shouted.

"He attacked me Harry!"

"He's sorry for that." Harry murmured and Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry doesn't matter; Harry he's dangerous!" Hermione assumed and Harry flared with anger.

"He changed people can change!"

"_Some_ people!" Hermione admitted.

"Yes like my best friend turned into a whore who hooked up with her fiancé before the wedding? Never-the-less lied to me about you two!" Harry shouted and Hermione stood up straight trying to stop the tears.

"When Ron said it; yeah it hurt, when said it...well let's just say I died a little." Hermione admitted walking out.

"Yeah I know; it hurt me too." Harry managed turning and stalking out the back door.

"Told you this would be extra wild." George said in shock, "I'll go get Fred."

"I'll get Harry." Ron said pushing the back door open.

"I've got 'Mione." Ginny murmured standing up.

"I've got Mum." Bill said already heading for the steps.

"I guess it's just us." Percy said to his dad and Charlie and they nodded, "George wasn't kidding about crazy."


	12. My Mum and Dad

"I'm twenty-two I can take care of myself. She can't control my life!" Fred shouted at his twin brother and George nodded.

"Come on we all know mum; she'll always be in the middle of everything. She worried about losing us."

"I'm having twins weather she likes it or not. She has to be mature about this." Fred muttered and George cracked a grin.

"You are in no position to talk about maturity young man." He teased and Fred chuckled.

"You have a point."

"I can't believe you're going to have a family; you're going to settle down and with Granger of all people." George sighed, "Who am I going to joke with now?"

"Come on I'm not dead; I'll still be me with a family on the side." Fred said resting his hand on George's shoulder, "But I can't sleep with whoever I want."

"Pity." The two of them laughed and George smiled.

"Promise you'll always be there?"

"Down to the point." Fred said shaking him, "I can't imagine my life without jokes and pranks and Hermione fully supports our joke shop."

"I guess we can keep her." George chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Twins! Twins Bill he's not mature enough to take care of himself never mind a wife never mind TWINS! I know twins he can't handle twins." Molly shouted and Bill sighed.<p>

"Fred and George were uncommonly difficult; listen you'd be surprised how mature Fred has become. I mean have you ever seen Fred handle a situation so delicately. I mean the old Fred would have set off fireworks claiming he was having twins then he'd call of the wedding because of the work load." Bill pointed out and Molly sighed.

"But she's just a girl; Hermione can't take care of twins...she shouldn't have to. She should be out partying and live her life. She's nineteen."

"And she's giving that up to be happy with Fred isn't she?" Bill asked and Molly nodded.

"She shouldn't have to; they should have waited."

"Fleur and I-"

"Too soon; you two barely knew one another." Molly sighed, "I just want what's best for them."

"What is best for them may be just this; Fred needs to grow up and Hermione needs replacements for Harry and Ron." Bill joked and Molly placed the plate she was cleaning down in the sink.

"Will they be ok? It's hard enough to take care of kids. They are still kids themselves."

"I think they'll live."

* * *

><p>"He's dating that <em>boy<em>! And did you hear what he called me!" Hermione shouted loudly.

"Draco has turned his life around. He was a messed up kid but he's grown up and has a job in the ministry now."

"I know;" Hermione hissed, "I'm surprised they give a job to just anyone anymore."

"Hermione," Ginny cut in, "Draco has grown up as in the fact he's no longer the kid that attacked you. He apologized for it and is starting new. And he makes Harry happy is that a crime?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Cause Harry would never have called me a slut before he was dating Draco." Hermione said sobbing, "We're meant to be friends...best friends. He's never said anything like that to me before."

"After you stormed out Harry admitted it hurt him just as much as it hurt you. He didn't want to say it; it just slipped out."

"Words that slip out are words you're thinking; I can't believe he'd even think that about me." Hermione said wiping her eyes, "He has always been there for me. We've never been on the opposite sides of a fight. Then your mother just called me out; I'm just a little vulnerable."

"What mum did was wrong I admit and I understand it's hard to think about it right now but you have to think about it; Harry just found someone like your Fred. Draco makes him happy."

"I don't believe it." Hermione huffed.

"Hermione! Draco makes him happy and you insulted him. Then throw on top of that you lied to him; Harry is feeling betrayed right now so you have to give him a little elbow room." Ginny whispered, "What are you thinking."

"That I'm way to fat to be sitting outside in the freezing cold. I'm ice." Both girls laughed and Hermione hugged Ginny tightly.

"Another interesting Weasley dinner, no wonder Bill refuses to bring Fleur to these things." Ginny snickered leading Hermione to the heated shed to get out of the snow.

* * *

><p>"I never meant to say that." Harry whispered as his teeth chattered.<p>

"I know."

"She just...he's grown up." Harry pouted slightly and Ron wrapped a jacket around him.

"I know."

"And I was going to invite him because I thought she was going to be mature about this. When is she not?"

"I know."

"Is that all your going to say?" Harry demanded of Ron who grinned.

"Naw; it's too cold and my brain isn't working."

"I feel bad about saying that to her. I mean I guessed she did and really it's none of business what she and Fred do in their private time." Harry muttered, "I just...we're meant to be friends."

"You're best friends. You always have been." Ron agreed.

"Then why did she not tell me?" Harry asked sadly and Ron sat down in the snow next to him.

"Remember the week when we all did think they were sleeping together?"

"Yeah." Harry said looking over at Ron.

"We treated her different like she was a slut for sleeping with him. Mum wouldn't even look at her and I was too disgusted to talk to her. You were just weird whenever the two of them got in the room and Ginny coped by announcing loudly that there was an empty room upstairs for them to have a go in. Hermione didn't want that anymore so the only she can make sure the secret was safe was keeping it to herself." Ron mumbled.

"When exactly did Hermione rub off on you? In other words when did you grow a brain?"

"I don't know but I think we just froze it." Ron admitted.

"Come on I need to apologize to her." Harry said standing up and heading for the house.

* * *

><p>"Um..." Fred walked into the room, "Where is everyone?"<p>

"Mum is in her room, Hermione went to the front, and Harry is in the back. Bill is with mum, Ginny is with Hermione, and Ron is with Harry."

"I get mum but why Hermione and Harry?" Fred demanded.

"After you left Harry announced he was seeing Draco Malfoy. He and Hermione were at each other throats and Harry said a few things." Charlie admitted, "Hermione ran out crying and Harry wandered out."

"What did he say?" Fred demanded as George walked in.

"Called her slut he did." Percy murmured, "She was so stunned that she was quiet for a few seconds. The look on her face...I've never seen anything like it." Suddenly the back door opened and Harry walked in.

"Where's Hermione I need to say I'm sorry." He managed as his teeth were still shaking from the cold.

"Front." George said pointed and Harry pushed through walking out again.

"So Mum is in her room?" Fred asked and they nodded, "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"What I said to Hermione was wrong; I feel horrible." Molly whispered and Bill nodded.<p>

"You'll need to apologize for that."

"I know-" A knock cut them off.

"Mum?" Fred asked, stepping in.

"Freddie?" Molly asked standing up.

"I'm sorry about what happened; it never should have happened. You just have to know I love her very much." Fred said taking her hands.

"I know I was wrong Freddie I'm just so worried. What happens when it becomes too much?"

"Mum that's what I have Hermione for; she lives for too much." Fred chuckled sitting down, "We can do this; really."

"I believe you and I'm always here. You're just so young." Molly sighed.

"We know; but you needed a grandchild to spoil." Fred smirked and Molly chuckled.

"Oh indeed I do; honestly I was expecting the first one from Bill or Charlie but I'm glad I'm getting one...wait two."

"Two." Fred said taking his mother's hands.

"I need to apologize to Hermione." Molly sighed.

"For what?"

"I said a few things that were out of line."

"You'll have to wait in line; Harry is apologizing now." Fred sighed.

"That girl is with children she shouldn't be put through so much." Molly huffed.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Harry asked opening the shed door.<p>

"Harry!" Hermione stood and pulled him into a sharp hug, "I'm so sorry; I'm sure you've made the right choice with Draco really I'm happy for the two of you."

"I'm here because what I said was way out of line 'Mione. You didn't deserve that really. I want you to know I don't think you're a slut and I know you did what you did because you love Fred. I see that now. What I said was wrong and I hope you can forgive me."

"Already forgiven if you can forgive me." Hermione whispered into the crook of Harry's next.

"There is nothing to forgive-"

"That's not true; I know you must care about Draco enough to date him. I should have trusted you judgment and known you'd make the right choice without me. I'm sorry for what I said really I am."

"Then you're forgiven." Harry chuckled as Fred and Molly walked in.

"Hermione dear," Molly asked and Hermione looked up, "I'd like to apologize for my behavior before. I was wrong to pick you out like that and I'd like to tell you congratulations; and if you need anything I'm right here."

"Thanks Mum." Hermione said hugging the older woman, "Freddie I really need a hug." Hermione chuckled and Fred embraced her.

"Anytime."

"I'm so over emotional; I feel like a teenager again." Hermione sighed, "I'm already sick of these children. They owe me for lugging them around." Hermione chuckled and Fred kissed the top of her head.

"One more week Granger and I'll take you away for a much needed honeymoon." Fred whispered and Hermione kissed his lips lightly.

"Honeymoon with our kids?" Hermione asked putting a hand on her stomach, "Oh Fred I just don't think I can." She admitted and Fred frowned.

"So no honeymoon?"

"We'll have to put it off; how about for our first anniversary we'll have our honeymoon ok? The kids can stay with a family member."

"Sure." Fred muttered rather disappointed.

"I'm sorry; but it'll be better like this." Hermione sighed and Fred kissed her lightly.

"I'm trusting you on this one Granger."

"So Freddie; when are you meeting my mum and dad?"


	13. Going Insane

"Mum!" Hermione squealed throwing her arms around the older woman.

"My dear; a whole year without a letter or seeing you. What have you been up to my dear?" Her mother asked stroking her face, "You look great."

"Mum I'm huge!" Hermione demanded.

"I meant your teeth." Her mother teased, "Weight can be burned off; we'll get you on a dieting plan." Hermione sighed at her oblivious mother.

"'Mione!" Her father said rushing out hugging the girl, "You vanish for a year and come back fifty pounds heavier? What is going on?"

"Mum, dad this is Fred." Hermione said as her parents noticed the red headed man behind them.

"How do you do?" Fred said awkwardly rubbing his hand through the back of his hair and kicking at the ground.

"Fine? Yes fine." Mrs. Granger said holding out her hand, "I'm Diane and this is Tom; come in." She said ushering the two in.

"So? You two together?" Tom said eyeing Fred as they sat. Hermione could feel the way Fred was refusing to slouch next to her and his feet were firmly planted on the floor making him sit almost perfectly straight.

"Your daughter comes back home with a boy and you ask if they are dating?" Diane laughed, "Tea anyone?"

"No thank you."

"I can make your favorite darling." Diane offered Hermione and Hermione shook her head.

"The smell gets to me." She admitted and Diane frowned.

"None for me either." Fred said, "Couldn't have you getting sick on us." He said addressed Hermione draping a hand over her shoulder and rubbing her stomach.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Tom tried again.

"We were dating for four year."

"Were?" Diane asked sitting down.

"That's why we're here;" Hermione said taking Fred hand, "We're getting married." Hermione said beaming and Diane jumped up squealing.

"Married!" She squeaked and Hermione joined her in rough hug causing Fred to wince slightly.

"What's the problem; don't like the way they hug?" Tom demanded.

"No; I just. Why don't you sit?" Fred had become very set on keeping Hermione from anything that could hurt her or the baby. He sometimes would demand she sit down so as to not tire herself out. He didn't like when Hermione and Ginny would get together and hug exactly like Hermione and her mother just did. It frightened him.

"Fred I can stand." Hermione huffed.

"I know it's just a suggestion...that I'd like you to heed." Fred added taking her hand and pulling her back into her seat.

"I can walk Fred!"

"I don't want you getting too tired." Fred muttered.

"I can judge that!" Hermione shouted and Fred looked down, "Fred I'm sorry."

"My fault." He murmured and Hermione was taken aback by his word, "Sorry."

"Freddie that wasn't...I shouldn't have yelled."

"I shouldn't have bothered you so much." Fred muttered kissing the side of her head and Hermione sighed.

"I like this guy." Tom decided and Hermione sighed.

"He's not usually like that. Fred is meeting my parents bothering you?"

"No!" Fred said bluntly before looking up at the two, "Do you have a loo?

"Down the hall?" Fred stood up sharply and Hermione huffed following.

"Fred." She said sharply, "I know something is bothering you so you better tell me or-"

"Hermione you were meant to marry an Auror or a Healer or the next Minister! Not me; joke shop me! They know this and...they know what you deserve and when they find out your pregnant they're going to think it's because of it that we're getting married." Fred whispered the last part.

"No; they'll realize how much I love you." Hermione cooed over him.

"But I'm not perfect."

"I beg to differ." Hermione whispered cupping Fred's face, "Look you and me are going to be married so please be yourself. Crack a meaningless joke. I can't help but feel weird around you when you're acting like that. _How do you do_? Where did that come from?"

"I know I felt like an idiot saying it but it sounded like I was smarter." Fred murmured and Hermione laughed.

"You're perfect the way you are greeting and all; let's go back in there and start over ok?" Hermione kissed his cheek and lead him back into the family room.

"Everything ok?" Diane asked as the two sat down.

"Perfect." Hermione whispered and glanced over at Fred who hesitated before sinking back into the couch and propping his foot up on the opposite knee.

"Brilliant." He grinned and Hermione smiled.

"Now there is the Fred I know and love." She teased kissing him lightly.

"Wait you wanted Fred to come with you? I'm George." He said bluntly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know the difference between the two of you; George has a freckle right," She poked the tip of Fred's nose, "there."

"Should I be worried you're paying so much attention to him?" Fred teased and she rolled her eye once again.

"I changed my mind; you're not allowed to be purposely annoying."

"I thought I was supposed to be myself?" Fred muttered pretending to be mad, "Lies."

"I had forgotten how annoying you were." Hermione quipped and Fred pouted.

"I forgot how big of a prude you are." Fred smirked as Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Fred Fabian Weasley, take it back."

"Take back the annoying comment." Fred demanded and the Granger's shared glances.

"Hermione dear?" Tom cut in, "Do you really want to marry this boy? Is he forcing you into marriage?"

"No! Yes...no...I want to marry him believe me. I love him dearly."

"Love you too." Fred whispered kissing her once again before looking at Tom and Diane, "Should we tell them now?"

"Now we have to;" Hermione huffed, "Mum do you still have my old crib?" Hermione asked and Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Yes dear but why?"

"We're going to need it." Hermione said taking Fred's hand and the two parents fell silent.

"So you're not fat." Diane said dumbly.

"No she's with child..." Tom murmured and Fred squeezed Hermione's hand.

"They aren't yelling-"

"Yet."

"It's a good sign." Fred decided and Hermione sighed.

"And when they drop dead from shock?"

"You told them." Fred muttered and Hermione hit him upside the head, "Kidding; always kidding."

"Please say something..." Hermione whispered and Diane stood.

"We're very happy for you but a child is no reason to get married." Fred shot Hermione a looked and she sighed.

"He proposed a month before I knew I was pregnant." Hermione whispered, "We were getting married anyway."

"Hermione we realize why you feel like you must marry him but you don't have to-"

"I told you!" Fred snapped and Hermione as he jumped to his feet, "I'm not good enough for their precious daughter!"

"Fred you are perfect for me." Hermione whispered Fred knocked her comforting hands away.

"They're right Hermione..." Fred murmured and Hermione shook her head, "I'm not good enough for you 'Mione."

"I don't care what you think; Fred, I love you."

"I love you too." Fred whispered with a sigh, "Come on I have to get back Ginny will be expecting me to help."

"Yes I should too; I came to invite you to the wedding...if you'd like." Hermione said her parents.

"Course baby girl; we'll be there." Tom said and Hermione took Fred's hand and Apparated away.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke with a stretch sighing to herself. This afternoon she would be married; to Fred Weasley never-the-less. Tell her that five years ago she would have laughed herself silly but call her crazy because her wedding gown was hanging on her closet and her makeup was all set out and she knew down stairs Molly was rushing around to make that wonderful cake she had promised in hopes of being forgiven for her outburst. Honestly Hermione forgave her but Molly was too proud to just take it and forced herself into make the cake which Hermione didn't mind because everyone knew Molly made the best cakes.<p>

Damn it Hermione was going crazy; marrying Fred Weasley! She must be out of her mind! Hermione sat up fast and rubbed her head. How could she get married to someone with the maturity of the two kids in her stomach it frightened her. She actually debated on walking down stairs and calling off the wedding until she heard footsteps walking past her room.

"Harry?" Hermione called out in hopes but the door clicked open and Bill smiled sweetly at her.

"Sorry no but I can get him- hey what's wrong?" Bill asked; Hermione was never good at lying the worry must be written all over her face.

"I'm frightened." Hermione admitted and Bill walked in and sat down on the bed next to her, "Of all the sane boys out there with predictable jobs and a proper head on their shoulders I pick Fred- I must be going insane." Hermione sighed again despite herself and Bill tentatively touched her shoulder.

"He maybe a pain in the arse but he'll make it up to you. I can see he really means it when he says I love you."

"Oh I'm not questioning that I'm questioning myself; I mean Fred and I are wonderful together but what happens later? When I'm being my normal strict, bossy, undermining, controlling self and he wants to be Fred. What happens then do I get up and leave? Maybe I should still call this off while I have the chance."

"Call it off?" Bill demanded, "First Mum would kill you second you love him as much as he loves you; I know you can make it work. I mean it'd all be a waste to put up with him for this long and not follow through. I mean all those years of enduring that annoying tease not to even get a ring." Bill grinned and Hermione smiled lightly.

"He's not that bad." Hermione murmured, "I do love him desperately but our personalities; how will they clash?"

"Like they always have; believe me when I say marriage isn't much different from dating. You just have to see them in your bed every night. Not that you seem to have a problem with that." Bill teased and Hermione shot him a look.

"If that's a baby joke I don't want to hear it William Weasley!"

"No," Bill chuckled, "the full name ouch! No I was talking about how I've heard you almost every night sneak into his room." Hermione blushed and Bill placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"We don't do anything; I just like him there." Hermione mumbled, "Don't tell Molly."

"I won't tell Mum; don't worry. If you really want to call this off go ahead but you mean the world to Fred. He doesn't care if the two of you clash all the way to the moon and back as long as he gets to hold you at night."

"Are you sure?" Hermione whispered.

"I grew up with the bloke; one positive thing had to come out of that. That positive thing is I can read him like a book; I know."

"Then get out." Hermione giggled, "I have a dress to squeeze into." Bill laughed and stumbled out as Hermione rushed to the dress and held it in front of her body to look at herself in the mirror.

"Mrs. Weasley... Hermione Weasley... Fred and Hermione Weasley...Mrs. Fred Weasley." Hermione murmured before letting out a loud giggle. Throwing the dress on the bed she rushed to the shower.

"One more touch up?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head.

"You look beautiful." Harry cooed kissing Hermione on the cheek, "Fred is one lucky guy."

"I know we're still a little awkward but I got you something." Hermione said taking Harry's hand and gesturing for him to close his eyes. Walking to the door she clicked it open and ushered the person outside in the door.

"Harry!" Harry jumped to see his boyfriend standing in the room, "I was scared she was calling me in here to curse off all important parts of my system." Draco admitted as Harry pulled him into a tight hug.

"Aren't they just darling?" Ginny squealed, "But don't let Mum see you or she'll be planning your wedding next." Ginny teased and sighed.

"I do say at least they look cute together." Hermione agreed, "You owe me Harry James Potter."

"With how much I owe you I'll have to give you my first son." Harry chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You and I know that you'll never have kids." Hermione huffed sitting down once more taking a deep breath, "I'm going to die; I get winded just walking in a circle." Hermione said placing her hand on her stomach."

"We could probably dress Harry up like you and make him make all the vows." Ginny giggled, "That would cover how much he owes you."

"I'm marrying Fred here not Scar Head." Hermione teased and Harry threaten to mess up her hair, "You wanna tell Molly you messed up the hair she spent three hours on then be my guest."

"I'd rather take my chances with Voldemort again." Harry agreed and Hermione stood as someone knocked on the door.

"We're ready for you." Molly said sticking her head in, "You look stunning."

"Thank you;" Hermione said standing up and taking a deep breath, "Ok." She murmured taking Harry's arm stood moments away from leading her down the aisle.


	14. Luke

**END! I just want to say a few things that this chapter may have a few grammar errors they might just because English isn't my first language and it maybe because I'm trying to put in some five-year-old dialect and she doesn't speak perfect English like myself. If something is wrong either send me review to correct it or don't mention it.**

**Epilog:**

"Daddy!" Katie said hearing the front door get pushed open, "Look what I made for you!" She shouted down the hall from the kitchen where she was desperately trying to reach the art work Hermione had strapped to the refrigerator.

"What did you make?" Fred asked coming up behind her and lifting her up to reach to picture.

"This!" She said spinning around to face him as her feet hit the ground again, "Look that's you and me and mummy...That there is Luke." She said pointing a boy sitting in the corner of the page and Fred blinked and held it up to his face.

"I can see that." He whispered and Katie looked down before looking up once again at him.

"Mummy said he would have looked like me so I made his hair the same color as me." Katie pointed at the two blobs. "See we both have freckles and red hair. But his is shorter because he's a boy."

"Speaking of Mummy; where is your mother?"

"She went up stairs." Katie whispered, "I don't think she liked the picture too much."

"I'm sure she loved it." Fred said kissing the side of his five-year-old daughter's head.

"She started crying." Katie whispered, "I think she doesn't like me." Katie murmured and Fred hoisted her up onto his lap.

"Your mother loves you and don't you forget it." Fred said and Katie nodded.

"Did she love him; did she love Luke?" Katie said and Fred nodded.

"We all love Luke." Fred said pushing her curly red hair from her eyes.

"I don't love Luke." Katie protested.

"You don't?" Fred asked and Katie shook her head.

"You told me you were the only boy I'm allowed to love, daddy." Katie said and Fred sighed.

"You can love your brother." Fred said stroking Katie's hair.

"I can?" Katie clapped, "Can I meeting him?" Fred squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears and Katie tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it daddy?"

"Baby girl it's not as easy as that."

"I know you and mummy told me. You said 'Baby girl your brother wasn't born like you were' and I said 'Why not' and you said 'There was problem with your mummy and she got really sick'. So I said 'She's all better now daddy why can't Luke be borned now' and you said 'Darling he's not going to be born'. Don't worry daddy I remember." Katie said and Fred squeezed her tight.

"I'm so sorry." Fred whispered and Katie hugged him back.

"Why are you sorry, Daddy? I don't need to meet him; I love him anyway." Katie said and Fred nodded.

"Why don't you go watch TV while I find your mother? Okay?" Katie nodded and hopped down before pausing and looking up at her daddy.

"Lean down," She said and he leaned closer, "Even closer." Katie said and Fred did so his face was a half a foot away from hers. Katie slowly reached up and brushed a tear; that Fred hadn't even known was there, away and kissed his cheek.

"Don't cry daddy, okay? I'll cut all my hair off and I'll be Luke okay?" Fred shook his head kissing the top of her head.

"I love you the way you are; don't cut your hair darling."

"Yes daddy." Katie said skipping away and Fred took a deep breath before walking up the steps.

"Can I come in?" Fred asked and Hermione looked up from where she was folding clothes. Her eyes were tear stained and bloodshot as she blinked and looked back down.

"Course it's your room." Hermione said lifting whatever was in her hands and wiped her eyes before pulling it away to see black stains on it, "We might need to clear this again." Hermione sighed and Fred took off his jacket and hung it up.

"She's quite an artist."

"Brilliant; she gets it from you." Hermione whispered and Fred sat down next to her, "She is so like you."

"Are you ok?"

"Five years, Fred. We hardly talk about him and she comes home with a picture of her brother that was never born! How does this happen?" Hermione shouted.

"She's a brilliant girl; she knows that her twin is missing. It's a sixth sense." Fred explained and Hermione sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"I still wake up crying remembering that day, Freddie. I still wonder if there was anything I could have done to keep our son." Hermione whispered.

"You did everything you could. Katie's worried about you. She thinks you don't like her." Fred said and Hermione shook her head.

"I went up stairs so fast I didn't even get to say how pretty the picture was. I feel horrible." Hermione said quietly.

"Listen; we need to realize that she's growing up and we need to talk about it. She knows; we've told her about him." Fred said as someone knocked on their door.

"Mummy?" Katie called through the door, "I can't put the picture back up...can you help me?" She shouted through the door and Hermione sighed, standing.

"Yes dear." She said opening the door and Katie clapped her hands handing the artwork in Hermione's hand.

"And Mummy..."

"Yes?"

"Can I have another piece of paper?"

"What for?"

"I wanna draw a picture for Luke." Katie said and Hermione sighed.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because he said he liked that one." Katie said pointing at the piece of parchment in Hermione's hand.

"Did he now?" Hermione asked looking back at Fred ho shrugged.

"Yah; he wants me to teach him to draw."

"Where is he?" Fred asked and Katie pointed at her chest.

"In my heart, so can I?" Katie whispered and Hermione nodded.

"I'm sure he'd love that."


End file.
